Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Wanna see people in pain? Laugh to death? Well this is the place!
1. Chapter 1

The Remake of: THE KINGDOM HEARTS TRUTH OR DARE OF TOOOOORRRRTUUUUUUURRRRRE! Yes, I'm very happy to finally be remaking the chapters into story format. So that this can't be removed. Note to self: Save all current chapters and rewrite all existing documents. Enjoy!

* * *

The entire cast of Kingdom Hearts awoke in the foyer of a possible large mansion.

"Where are we?" Axel asked everyone groggily. "Wait, I thought I was dead. Wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Sora said, rubbing his head. "Me, Donald, and Goofy saw you die!"

Roxas shot up from his laying position on the floor. He looked down at himself, and saw that his clothes were torn up.

"What the!" He said angrily. "Okay, someone is doing this."

"Yes," A feminine voice said. "You are right, my Nobody friend. Hehehehehe."

"Um," Riku said, eyes scanning the place until they caught sight of a cloaked figure. "Just who the [beep] are you?"

"Why," The cloaked person said. "I'm the author of this Truth or Dare, Riku. My name is Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017. Also, I'm not part of this. I'm just here to give an intro to everything, so yeah, you won't see me again. Ever. I'll be mentioned, but no appearances after this."

"So who'll be host?" Demyx asked.

"Oh no host," DC-PS1017 said. "We have a host**_ess_**. Get it right, too. Also, she's very sensitive, likes yaoi, and is a hybrid and can wield a keyblade. One of which is in her possession."

"And her name is?" Xigbar asked.

"Her name is Dawn," DC-PS1017 said bluntly. At that very moment, a tanned skinned girl walked into the foyer. She had long black hair, which she had tied into a neat ponytail. She was smiling, showing off the fact that she had lion fangs inside her mouth. She was wearing a light blue tanktop. Her blue jeans happily matched her shirt. She had a scar on her right arm, heading upwards. It used to be a large gash, as the size of the scar was quite large. She trained her eyes upon the cast. They were as green as Axel's, but with a slight hue of yellow in them as well. Her pupils were in slits, much like a cat's.

"It's actually Dawn Tigress Wolfeon," Dawn said. "And it's pronounced 'wolf-e-on', okay? And if you want to survive past chapter one, you will not on your life call me 'Dawny'!"

"Do you want to pick a co-host from the cast," DC-PS1017 said to her. "Or do you want me to introduce one?"

"Um, I think I'll pick one," Dawn said. "No, wait, yeah, you can introduce one."

"Why are we here?" Axel piped up.

"_Where_are we for one?" Kairi asked.

"Hush!" Dawn near roared at them. Riku snapped out of the trance the girl put on him when she laid her eyes on him.

"Make us!" He retorted.

Black fur pushed itself out of her skin. Her face elongated into a muzzle. A tail slowly forced itself out of her body. She roared loudly during the process, scaring most of the cast (namely Sora and Demyx). She fell onto all fours, her spine cracking slightly. Dawn sighed at the crack, before turning to Riku.

"Still want me to?" She asked him. Dawn growled in his face, which served to anger Riku even more.

"Bring it!" He yelled at the lioness.

"Knock it off!" DC-PS1017 yelled at the two. She was getting very angry at them. "Or else!"

Dawn reverted to her normal self. "I'll be good," She said.

"Alright, okay," The authoress said. "Please welcome your co-host whom is indeed male, Talon!"

A young brunette around Dawn's age walked in. He was wearing a black hoodie and brown pants. He had a scar over his right eye. That, and coupled with his piercing blue eyes and Keyblade made the young male look very intimidating. He growled deeply. Dawn looked at him and smiled brightly. She growled back happily. Talon smiled at the cast. Whatever Dawn told him, it probably meant hell for all of them.

"The name's Talon Hawk Midnight," He said very smoothly. To most of the females his voice was beautiful (Larxene wasn't really interested in him, and Yuffie was staring at Vincent, even though he really didn't appear in the games [as of yet]). "And I'm just like Dawn."

"I'm a three-way hybrid," She said. "My dad is a wolf-human crossbreed, and my mom is a full blooded lioness. So the lion dominates more of me but to blend in with people not from my world, my parents taught me how to have my human form be the default."

"She's also my cousin," Talon said happily. "Her aunt is my mom."

"So, you can dare any of the Kingdom Hearts cast!" The young authoress said, clasping her hands together. "Just don't over do it and give us an M rated dare. This is only T rated. Also, don't eat the soap. It looks like candy, but trust me it's soap."

At that very moment, Axel pushed something to the tip of his tongue and spat it out in disgust. A few seconds later, Axel hiccuped and soap bubbles flew out of his mouth.

"Hey, I did that once!" Dawn said, pointing at the red head. "Good times, good times."

"The other rules are: You, as in the cast, all have your _own_rooms." Talon said, arms crossed. "Which means no going into someone else's room, even if you have to talk to them. You can wait until the damn morning."

Dawn had started to rub the back of her neck in an awkward fashion as she read from a piece of paper with rules on it. "The next rule is, well, kinda weird." She admitted. Dawn made a confused expression as she re-read the rule to herself. "You are not allowed to keep any surgery foods or beverages from the host and hostess." Suddenly, Dawn turned serious again, her eyes slightly glowing. "I'll take it from you, or for the guys, I'll take something 'mportant' from you." She raised her hand and cracked her fingers bringing them closer to her palm. "Alright?"

All the males, minus Talon, nodded and said, "Yes!", covering their privates in fear.

Talon chuckled. "Only my cousin could put that kind of fear into them," He mused to himself. "Next rules are that you aren't supposed to keep pets secret from us, so if you have pets, now is a good time to say."

Soraraised up a bird cage with a very small Avalanche Heartlessinside it. "I have this pet bird," He said, looking in to the cage. When the Heartless made a small happy like noise, Sora smiled at it.

"Check!" Dawn said.

Rikusmiled wickedly. "I have a dog," He said, holding up a Rabid Dog, or as it's known in 358/2 Days, a Bad Dog. It snapped angrily at Dawn. She, in turn, turned to face it and snapped back at it. However, the Heartless didn't back down. It barked viciously into the hybrid's face. Dawn barked/roared into it's face, and left it whimpering in it's master's arms. She wore a triumphant smirk upon her face.

"A okay," Talon said, nodding at him, purposely ignoring what had transpired between his cousin and the Heartless.

"I have a pet cat," Kairi said, holding up an orange tabby. It was a very young cat, probably no more than ten weeks old. Dawn quickly grabbed the kitten from Kairi and nuzzled it.

"Clear!" She said in a baby voice to the small poof-ball. She continued to make cooing noises at it until Kairi took it from her.

"Is that it?" Talon asked, Dawn shrugging.

"Can we keep Nobodies as pets?" The entire Organization XIII said in unison.

"Wanna know what happens when I get mad?" Dawn half asked half answered for them.

"Then that's our answer," Roxas said in a pout.

"As said before," DC-PS1017 said after apparentlydisappearing into the shadows. "I'm not part of this, so bye!" She disappered into a large pure black vortex, muttering something about clones and theives breaking into a lab.

"Well," Dawn cheerfully said. "Please send in your dares!"

"We can't wait until chapter 2," Talon said, smirking and scaring the cast at the same time with a demonic gleam to his eyes. "Anyone else?"

"Make us wait!" The entire cast screamed in fear.

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled back at them, cornering them and getting ready to pounce and kill every single one of them.

"Uh," Talon said quickly and in distrest. "Please review!" He ran over to his cousin trying to pry her off one of her victims, poor poor Riku. Dawn mananged to grab the back of Riku's pants and rip them off. Unfortunetly for Riku, Dawn also ripped off the back of his boxers. Everyone stared at his, Dawn staring hungrily at it. She started to claw at it before Talon carried her out of the room.

* * *

Hehehehe, Riku lost his undies and pants. Also, that might hint at the future romance of the two. Who knows? Not me, this is only chapter one. _**NO DARE REVIEWS, PLEASE! THE UPCOMING UDATES ARE REVISIONS OF ALL THE CHAPTERS! PLEASE DO NOT DARE AT ALL! THANK YOU.**_


	2. Only one review? Oh well

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I just own this fic, Dawn and her cousin Talon, and their Keyblades.**

Dawn: Hi and welcome back everyone.

Talon: Why are we whispering?

Dawn: (Rolls out two gongs) Do you want them to wake up before the alarm?

Talon: Nice idea, Dawn.

Dawn & Talon: (Grab mallets to each gong)

Talon: On one, alright?

Dawn: Right, three...

Talon: Two...

Dawn & Talon: One! (Hit the gongs, making them ring very loudly)

KH Cast: (Scream)

(Many crashes and thumps are heard from upstairs)

Dawn: Oh, my, GOD!! THAT WAS PRICELESS!! HAHAHAHA!

Talon: Good Lord, Dawn. Any way, time for dares! KH Cast, get down here now!

KH Cast: (Fall down the stairs)

Dawn: (Sees them fall) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M GONNA DIE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Axel: Shut the Hell up!

Dawn: Stfu, Axel!

Talon: Eh, better the swearing.

Roxas: Please tell us we have no dares.

Dawn: We have one review!

Riku: Wow, this must be a piece of [beep]. What the Hell!? What just beeped!?

Talon: Our censor.

Dawn: I call him Tommy!!

Sora: Umm, what?

Talon: Yeah just ignore things that make no sense.

Dawn: These dares are from Dragonfire2lm!

**Dragonfire: Hi! um...BROC HET YOUR ARSE HERE!**

**Broc: what?**

**Dragonfire: kingdom hearts truth or dare!**

**Broc: cool! you know I have some dares**

**Dragonfire: if you kill simba you are so dead**

**Broc: how about scar?**

**Dragonfire: fine**

**Broc: ok here are my dares**

**sora- kill riku and kairi**

**mickey- kill all your friends including sora, minnie, donald and goofy, but not pluto**

**Dragonfire- kill..no...burn scar**

**Dragonfire: yay! 'uses her key balde' (which is a black hilted balde with a white hilt and has power over fire)**

**Scar: ah! 'burns and dies'**

**Broc: you know the way your going, by the next three chapters soeone here will be scared of you**

**Dragonfire: maybe bye!**

Dawn: Alrighty then! Please welcome Dragonfire2lm and her OC Broc!

KH Cast: BOOOO!

Dawn: No insulting the guests! (Turns into a mix of a lion & wolf)

Riku: Oh bring it!

Dawn: Heheheh. You'll never win against a hybrid like me! Fool!

Riku: Wanna bet?!

Riku & Dawn: (Run up to each other and start to fight)

Talon: Good Lord. (Takes out dog whistle and blows in it)

Dawn: Make it stop!

Sora: Do I have to?

Dawn: Yeah, does he have to kill Riku?

Kairi: Hey, what about me?

Dawn: I'm a Riku fangirl, and an Axel fangirl, and a Roxas fangirl, and a Sora fangirl, and a Demyx fangirl, and a Marluxia fangirl.

Talon: Heads up, boys. We have a fangirl.

Sora: I don't want to kill my friends! I'd rather die!

Dawn: Oh for the love of God, get over here! (Grabs Sora)

Sora: What are you doing?

Dawn: Kill your friends Riku and Kairi.

Sora: Alright, Master.

Axel: Whoa! Can you teach me that?

Dawn: Only if you promise to use it on Roxas only.

Axel: Deal!

Dawn: Meet me later in my room.

Riku: Sora, what are you doing?

Kairi: Sora, please don't.

Sora: Why? When you never loved me.

Kairi: That's not true!

Sora: Yes it is. You loved Riku, and I tried to show you how I felt. You never cared. Neither of you deserve mercy! (Stabs Riku in the chest and kills him, then stabs Kairi in the stomach)

Kairi: Why, Sora?

Sora: Hope your death takes long. Maybe by the time you die, you'll understand my pain.

Dragonfire: Woah, he's a sadist!

Dawn: No he isn't. Release.

Sora: What happened? (Sees Riku dead near him, and finds Kairi dieing from the stab wound in her stomach) WHAT DID I DO?!?!?

Axel: Okay, I really want to learn that!

Talon: I don't get paid enough for this. Next!

Mickey: What?!

Dawn: It that, or the otherside.

Mickey: What's the other side?

Talon: It's a place where the dead of our people, as in other hybreeds and fullbloods, go after they've been judged. Trust me, it's not the place you want to be if your still alive.

Broc: Just kill them!

Axel: Yeah, he killed his friends, time for payback!

Roxas: What's wrong with you?

Talon: He's trying to get on Dawn's good side so she can teach him "Control".

Roxas: Noo....

Mickey: I'm sorry! (Kill Minnie first, then Donald)

Goofy: Garsh, Mickey. Please don't.

Sora: I didn't kill them willfully!

Dawn: I took his his will away and made his mind blank.

Talon: I'll give you $50 if you use it on Riku.

Dawn: Deal!

Mickey: (Stabs Sora in the stomach like he did to Kairi)

Sora: (Lands next to Kairi) I'm sorry, Kairi. Can you ever forgive me?

Kairi: Of course. (Kisses Sora, then dies with him)

Dawn: I hate it when romance like that happens. (Begins to sob)

Talon: Good God, girl! (Revives Minnie, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Donald)

Dawn: YAY! Kuku's back! (Hugs Riku)

Riku: What did you call me?!

Talon: Um, Dawn. You're hugging him in your mixed form.

Dawn: Oops. (Returns to normal)

Talon: Next!

Dawn: She has to kill Scar? Okay! (Poof Scar into the room)

Dragonfire2lm: (Keyblade appears in her hand, and it's a black hilted one with a white hilt and power over fire) DIE! (Gives Scar third degree burns)

Scar: Why!? (Dies)

Luxord: Um, I think Broc was right. Demyx just pissed himself.

Dawn: Nice! Just freaking nice! We don't have a janitor yet, oyu [beep]!

Demyx: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Dawn: Aaawww, it's alright Demy. (Hugs Demyx)

Talon: Thank you for your guest appearences, Dragonfire2lm and Broc.

Broc: No problem.

Dragonfire2lm: We have to get back to our ToD. See ya! (Disappears with Broc)

Talon: Well, please join us for another chapter, if you want to see Axel control Roxas.

Roxas: Someone kill me.

Dawn: No! (Hugs Roxas)

Talon: Uh, pleae review!

**I had fun writing this, Hell, I even laughed a little. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	3. More reviews and a gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I just own this fic, Dawn and her cousin Talon, and their Keyblades.**

Talon: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture.

Axel: This is fun. Roxas, get me some tea, please.

Roxas: Yes Master. (Makes Axel a cup of tea)

Axel: (Takes a sip) Yum, lukewarm. Thanks.

Dawn: Axel, I won't lie. I'm glad I taught Control to you. Because I couldn't be any happier to see Roxas in a french maid's outfit.

Talon: It's true you couldn't be. And plain wrong that he is.

Dawn: Hey, I got some logic for you, Talon. In most fics, Sora and Roxas are brothers. So if they were to split apart from one another and Roxas gained a heart, then they really would be brothers. But if common sense serves me right, wouldn't that also mean the Sora is Roxas' father? It would also mean that Sora reproduced asexualy, and if he didn't, that might make either Riku or Kairi Roxas' mother.

Talon: SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

Sora: I won't ask.

Riku: I still can't believe you made a bet on controling me!

Dawn: Oh, right. (Looks in Riku's direction) Control.

Riku: (Bows before Dawn) Master, I am sorry for being so rude.

Dawn: You are forgivin. Now, do we have dares?

Riku: Yes, Master. Three.

Talon: We know. These dares are from Dragonfire2lm.

**ooh I got booed never had that happen before :)  
well I don't care if I'm the only one who reviews this, it's still cool! if there are any more dares I'll stick around, and hopefully get to burn more stuff :)meh: Dragonfire**

**dares-**

**pluto and simba- you two are my favourites Author powers, go nuts!**

**all heartless- meet the Daleks, let's see what happens**

**Fireress: 'walks in' hi here are my dares**

**scar- get thrown into a volcaneo**

**Roxas- drown in melted sea-salt iceblocks**

**Riku- uh...ooh I know you and sora must fight over kairi**

**Dragonfire: why do you get all the fun?**

**Fireress: fine Dragonfire can set the heartless on fire**

**Dragonfire: sweet CHAOS INFERNO! 'a firey explosion engulfs the studio, harming only the villians'**

**Fireress: I said the heartless, not every bad guy in all of disney!**

Dawn: Please welcome once more, Dragonfire2lm! And her OC, Fireress!

KH Cast Minus Riku, Axel, Roxas, & Demyx: BOOO!

Dawn: What did I say about booing guests!!

Riku & Roxas: Masters, please let us handle them.

Dawn: Um, okay!

Riku: Listen to Dawn, or else!

Zexion: Or else what?

Roxas: (Summons his Keyblade) Or this! (Cut Zexion in half)

Riku: Anyone _else _want to insult our guests?

Living KH Cast Members Minus Demyx: NO!

Axel: You know, I should give Roxas a break.

Dawn: Maybe, but we'll keep him in the dress.

Axel: Fine by me.

Dawn & Axel: Release.

Roxas: Uh, what happened? (Notices french maid's outfit) WHY AM I WEARING THIS?!

Riku: My head hurts.

Dawn: (Revives Zexion)

Simba: What are "Author Powers"?

Talon: It's what me and Dawn both have. It allows us to do many tasks, such as teleport you to any place we must, summon weapons, or most commonly, revive those whom have passed. Dawn, please give us an example.

Dawn: Can do. (Summons her Keyblade, which looks like Sora's. The only differences are that the end of the blade has fang like teeth, and the hilt has the symbol of a wolf on it)

Axel: I say, get rid of Marluxia.

Dawn: No, he's cool. Kinda. I was thinking Luxord. (Stabs Luxord in the chest)

Talon: Enough, just revive the Nobody.

Dawn: Fine, Mister Bossy. (Revives Luxord)

Luxord: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Riku: (Hits Luxord on the head with a brick) Leave the Master alone.

Dawn: Wait, I released you when Axel released Roxas.

Kairi: Riku, do you like her?

Riku: Well, uh, I, NO!

Dawn: (Hugs Riku)

Simba: If I can bring back the dead, then I can bring back my father!

Talon: That's a no. You see, since your father died, or in this case was murdered, you can't bring him back.

Dawn: Only a death here can be revived. Next!! Wait, does that include my pet Heartless?

Axel: You have a pet Heartless?

Dawn: Yes.

Dragonfire2lm: Well, I did say all Heartless.

Talon: Give him up!

Dawn: [Beep] you, Talon! He's my little baby!

Riku: Who's Heartless is it?

Dawn: Dunno, I just found him and he snuggled up to me and I kept him. AND YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!

Roxas: You said we couldn't have Nobodies as pets!

Dawn: Well, some freaking Nobodies tried to [beep]ing kill me once!

Saix: So?

Talon: RUN! (Ushers everyone that's not Saix away from Dawn)

Dawn: You. Little. Runt. Never. Tell me. So. (Rasies Keyblade above her head) Now, you die! (Slices Saix's left arm off, then decapitates him)

Talon: That was less bloody than I execpted.

Dawn: NO NOBODIES ALLOWED AS PETS! AND NO TAKING MY HEARTLESS!! (Teleports into her room with her Heartless)

Fireress: Um....

Talon: I learned a long time ago not to ask. She's just weird. (Random shoe hits his head)

Sora: A shoe?

Dawn: SHUT UP, TALON!

Talon: (Teleports Daleks into the room) Well, how the Hell are we gonna get all those Heartless here?

Dawn: Simple. We don't. And I don't feel like turning into a Heartless anytime soon.

Talon: (Teleports about 30 Heartless into the room) These are a quarter of the Heartless on the world. Daleks, go nuts on 'em. (Teleports everyone into a libaray)

Dawn: (Grabs random book and sits near fireplace) What, don't look at me like that. I wanted the have a libaray with a fireplace. Ya know, classic? (Returns to book)

Axel: Okay? But why go with classic?

Dawn: I like the classics. Good old classics. Tehe.

Sora: What was that laugh for?

Dawn: Just remembering something. OH DEAR GOD!!

Talon: SEE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH THAT MOVIE!

Dawn: M-men. [Beep]ing each other in a tent. OH THE HUMANITY OF IT! (Runs into a corner and goes into the fetal position)

Talon: She's read very disgusting things and disturbing things, but she can't handle men making love inside a tent.

Dawn: IT SCARES ME!

Axel: (Whispers something into Riku's ear that makes him blush)

Riku: Shut up!

Roxas: Why is he blushing?

Dragonfire2lm: I think Axel said something about him and Dawn doing something.

Riku: (Blush goes ten times deeper)

Dawn: (Turns into a mix of a lion, wolf and human) You did what!? I can't believe you said that!

Axel: How did you hear?

Talon: My cousin has amazing hearing and smell, where as I have amazing eye sight.

Axel: What did I say then, hm?

Dawn: You said to Riku and I quote "You know you love her. How about you take her up to your room after the show so you two can get to know each other better." Wait, (blush appears on her face) oh [beep].

Luxord: How cute, young love. (Impaled by a spear)

Dawn: Shut your mouth!

Talon: You shouldn't be allowed to play any more "Silent Hill" games.

Dawn: I only did that one time and had nightmares for weeks on end! (Quickly covers mouth while blush gets deeper)

KH Cast Minus Riku: (Burst into laughter)

Dawn: THAT'S IT!

Talon: [Beep]! Dragonfire2lm! Fireress! Get down! Riku, if you want to live get down! (Pulls the guests, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi & Axel down to the floor)

Dawn: NOVA WAVE! (A white beam of light appears in her hand, followed by a red one in her other. She takes them both, fuses them together, and creates a wave that kills everyone standing)

Those who Lived: HOLY CRAP!

Talon: I think the Daleks are done. (Looks out of libaray to see that everything is back to normal)

Dawn: Is..... it.......... safe........... Talon? (Collaspes from the Nova Wave)

Talon: Yeah........ it's safe.

Riku: (Without a word picks Dawn up bridal style and takes her back to the main room)

Axel: Was it something I said?

Talon: For the love of God. (Revives everyone killed in the Nova Wave & teleports everyone back into main room)

Dawn: (Asleep in Riku's lap)

Riku: Any of you say a word, I will kill you.

Talon: Next. Fireress, time for your dares.

Dawn: Hehehehehehe, Demyx and Zexion. Hehehehehehe, cute silly boy love.

Sora: She talks in her sleep?

Talon: Hey, it's better than having her sleep walk.

Scar: Oh dear. (Gets teleported to an active volcano somewhere in the world by Simba)

Dawn: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, evil lion dead now. (Sits upright & snuggles into Riku's chest)

Talon: The funny part is that she doesn't even know what she's doing. Next.

Axel: (Melts twenty blocks of sea-salt icecream into a pool, takes off everything but his boxers and hops into the pool) Come 'n join me, Roxas. It's not too bad.

Dawn: Oooo, good yaoi. Axel Roxas pool icecream half naked. Good.

Roxas: Okay, is she like dreaming about this?!

Talon: Do you want to know? We don't know weather or not it's a demented form of this. Do you wanna know now?

Roxas: (Joins Axel in the ice cream pool) I'm good!

Axel: (Shoves Roxas under the icecream until the bubbles stop)

Dawn: *Snort* Meanie Axel. (Subconsciously revives Roxas)

Luxord: How'd she do that?

Talon: The more you ask, the more likely you'll have nightmares for weeks on end.

Dawn: Mmm, next.

Riku: Okay, this is weird. I think she's dreaming about the dares.

Talon: I. Do not. Want. To know.

Dawn: (Hangs onto Riku's clothes) No. My Riku.

Talon: Please don't make him fight. Please don't make him fight. Please don't make him fight.

Riku: (Gets up & whispers something into Dawn's ear) Alright Sora, (summons Keyblade) let's get this done with.

Sora: (Summons his Keyblade) Alright! (Charges at Riku & fight very violently against his friend)

Dawn: Your a meanie, Fireress.

Axel: And she's STILL asleep! What the [beep]?!

(The fight comes to and end and it is clear that Riku is the winner with Sora knocked down)

Riku: Eh, you can have her, Sora. (Goes back to Dawn & resettles her on his chest)

Talon: This is being recorded.

Riku: What? (Blushes)

Xemnas: Let the world see your embarrassment, child.

Dawn: Shut up Mansex!

KH Cast: (Laugh at the sudden outburst from the sleeping hybreed, and the red Xemnas)

Talon: Let's keep going. HAHAHAHA! Mansex! We should totally call him that just for the Hell of it!

Zexion: If we aren't allowed to say curse words with out the censor going off, then why can we say "hell"?

Dawn: (Now awake) Because "hell" is in the Bible, and if it's in the Bible then we can say it! Also, I was dreaming about the dares. Pretty weird.

Talon: You did things you would do if you were awake. You even called Fireress a "meanie", and you called Xemnas "Mansex" when Riku found out we were being taped.

Dawn: He's a good pillow.

KH Cast: (Give the hostess weird looks)

Dawn: What?

Marluxia: You scare me.

Dawn: And you're a homo. With Vexen. I like that pairing.

Vexen: You're disgusting!

Dawn: Be glad I don't eat scraps off the floor. Next! OH CRAP MY PET HEARTLESS! NOO! HE WAS DESTROYED! (Sees a little Shadow Heartless ran up to her) HE'S OKAY! (Hugs her strange pet)

Dragonfire2lm: CHAOS INFERNO! (Sets the entire Organization except Demyx, Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, Zexion & Vexen on fire. Then the fire engulfs every bad guy from Disney)

Dawn: Dang. Lots.... of ..... FIRE! (Runs into a small corner) A fire nearly destroyed forest around my home on my world when I was a kid. (Comes out of corner)

Talon: I'll get the fire extinguisher. (Grabs extinguisher and puts out the flames then revives everyone who was killed in the blaze)

Dragonfire2lm: I wanna do that again!

Fireress: (Disappears in a poof of smoke with Dragonfire2lm)

Dawn: These next dares are from portable eskimo.

**dismember the first ten members of organization thirteen by having dawn wipe the will of larxene, marluxia and roxas and xion. the last three have a battle royale til one is left. then sick sephiroth on the winner and then sick the dissidia on sephiroth. Winner gets to kick the remaining guys in the nads and then throw them a plexi glass window. revive afterwards.**

Dawn: There's gonna be a sligh change. I'll get to attack Sephiroth. I freaking H.A.T.E HIM! Oh my God, did you hear what happened to Chile?

Talon: About the earthquake? Dude, and I thought only Hati would get the earthquake this year. I feel so sorry for everyone that lost a family member in both earthquakes.

Dawn: Yeah. Okay, me and Axel are friends now, so I can't hurt him. Control. (Gains control of Roxas, Xion, Larxene, & Marluxia)

Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, & Xion: Master.

Dawn: Dismember the whole organization except for Axel.

Controled ones: (Do the strange deed)

Dawn: Larxene, Release.

Larxene: Uh, I feel sick.

Talon: Everyone reacts differently.

Xion: (Killed by Marluxia)

Axel, Vexen, & Dawn: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Dawn: Vexen just wants Marluxia to win 'cause he LOVES him!

Vexen: I am a Nobody! I have no and cannot feel any emotion!

Axel: Then what about Roxy?

Dawn: He's a....... lucky Nobody. Because Sora was so kind and wasn't kept a Heartless, it means that Roxas can weild the Keyblade and feel emotions. Then again, you don't need a heart to feel any emotions. Hehehehe, emos. Hehehehehehehehehehehe, I like to watch emos cut themselves.

(The fight comes to an end and it shows that Roxas is the winner)

Dawn & Axel: YES!

Vexen: (Silently mourns over Marluxia)

Dawn: Sephiroth! Come here, boy!

(A Controlled Sephiroth comes into the main room and attacks Roxas, who plays dead)

Dawn: Now, let's get this show on the road! (Turns into a medium size lioness)

Talon: You're tiny when you're a human.

Dawn: Talon, shut up before I scream to the high heavens which of the cast you like.

Axel: Yeah, ya kinda are. If you and Riku did it, wouldn't he crush you?

Talon: You're just trying to make her kill Sephiroth, aren't you?

Axel: Yep.

Dawn: (Becomes angry and goes into a frenzy, attacking Sephiroth, Vexen, and her cousin)

Sephiroth: Help..... me........ Cloud. (Dies from his wounds)

Cloud: [Beep] you.

Dawn: I dare any one of you to mock my human size!

Riku: I don't think you're small.

Talon: Yeah, he's right.

Axel & Talon: You're fun-sized!

Dawn: WHY YOU LITTLE [BEEP]S! (Attacks them once more, almost killing Axel)

Sora: Wow.

Goofy: Garsh, she's really sensitive about her size, huh?

Donald: No kidding.

Dawn: (Returns to normal and take her Heartless outside) I'm still thinking of a name for him!

Talon: Great God, how much I hate my cousin. Next.

Dawn: (Runs back into room and crashes into Riku) These next dares are from chesey55!

**sora-give my oc Jason your keyblade**  
**Riku-use your keyblade on fake Riku**  
**Kiri- kill Riku to show Sora how much you love him if not then you get turend into a Riku fangirl then kill Sora muahahaha**  
**Jason: yah I get to use the keyblade I'll kill marlusha and steal his nobadys**  
**Chesey55: run marlusha he's serius  
**Dragon: Now, please welcome Chesey55 and her OC Jason!

KH Cast minus Axel, Riku, Roxas, & Demyx: BOOOO!

Dawn: Don't make me use the Nova Wave again!

Demyx: I don't want to get on their bad side.

Talon: Good point, seeing as how you already pissed on yourself from meeting Dragonfire2lm.

Jason: He did? Wow....

Demyx: SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT!

Dawn: I just thought of a name for my pet Heartless!

KH Cast & Guests: What?

Dawn: His name will be....... Avez!

Everyone: (Once more gives her strange looks)

Dawn: Good Lord. "Avez" is french. Hey, I'll sing/ say the whole avior thing.

Talon: Please no.....

Dawn: J'ai, tu as, il a, elle a, nous avons, vous avez, ils ont, elles ont, say le verb! Nanana, (snaps fingers), dananana, (snaps fingers into next part) dananana, dananana WOOHOO!

Sora: What the Hell?

Dawn: I'm taking French. So stfu, Sora. So, child, give your Keyblade to the nice, um, hedgehog?

Talon: You know what I want? I want some deer.

Dawn: Oh God, raw and all. So good.

Sora: (Timidly gives his Keyblade to Jason)

Talon: Hunting later?

Dawn: NO [BEEP]! Now, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! Hm.

Axel: What?

Dawn: I wonder if they're both good in bed. (Starts to daydream, but snaps out of it)

Luxord: (Trying to hold back laughter) That's pathetic.

Dawn: (Suddenly throws up) AAHH! [BEEP]!

Talon: It worked!

Zexion: What worked?

Talon: I made her watch "Resident Evil: Degeneration" last night.

Dawn: I gonna kill you! That's so disgusting! (Begins to cry from the pain from throwing up)

The Rikus: (Begin fight)

Riku Replica: This is for Dawn! (Attacks Riku)

Dawn: Some one get me some thing to drink, please.

Demyx: Wow, I've never heard her say please.

Dawn: Just don't take advantage of my weakened state.

Riku Replica: She's mine!

Riku: OH LIKE HELL SHE IS! (Stabs his replica threw the chest)

Dawn: Next. Go on ahead, Kairi. It's part of the dare.

Simba: You sound tired.

Dawn: I am. It's just.... (yawns) I need a really good pillow.

Kairi: We'll still be friends after this, right Riku?

Riku: Um , duh. (Gets head chopped off)

Dawn: (Revives Riku and lays on top of him) I....... love.......... my................... pillow. (Finally falls asleep)

Talon: Is there something you wanted to do before you guys left?

Marluxia: [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP] [BEEP]! (Trying to run from Jason)

Dawn: Don't..... steal his Nobodies. (Snuggles her head into Riku' chest)

Jason: COME BACK HERE! (Chases Marluxia down and finally decapitates him and repeatedly stabs the corpse)

Dawn: (Wakes up) AAAAAHHHH!! PYRAMID HEAD IS COMING FOR ME!!! Oh, it was just a nightmare. Heh. Thank God.

(Doorbell rings)

Dawn: Yes! The mail is here! (Goes to answer the door)

Mailman: Package for a Miss "Wolfon"?

Dawn: That's "Wolf-E-on"! Get it right! But thank you! (Takes package and closes door)

Talon: Who's it from?

Dawn: (Struggling to open box without damaging the contents) UGH! Someone named "Dragon"! Come on! Open the Hell up! Hey, there's a card!

Axel: What's it say?

Dawn: It says "From us to you! My name is Dragon, and this is a little gift I thought you'd like. The Boss told me about you, so me and my friends, uh, "found" a creature you might like and changed it into a pet for you! Have fun with it!" Now, OPEN!

Talon: Well, let's do some more dares from Chesey55.

**sorry for the miss spells on the last revew oh and Dragonfire sence your there burn ansume (heartless vertion)and now dares**  
**Marlouxa-if Jason hasnot killed you yet then sick lightlesslibeon on him to save your self Jason's realy phyco at times and this is one of them**  
**Sora-if kiri kills Riku then tell her she just killed the fake Riku then you kill fake Riku and tell her it was the real one**  
**Kiri Sora thinks your weak so he killed Riku for you kill him Muahahahahaha**  
**Axel- use controle on xion too**  
**thats all and sorry if I miss spelled a fue words**

Dawn: OPEN THE [BEEP] UP!

Everyone minus Dawn: (Look at the red jelloish thing that used to be Marluxia)

Dawn: (Finally opens the box) YES! IT'S OPEN! MY GIFT IS A.......(Looks closer at gift) HOLY CRAP!!! IT'S A PYRAMID HEAD CAT!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (Runs away from her gift)

Talon: Well, Sora.

Sora: Kairi, you didn't kill Riku, you killed the replica. (Brutally murders the Riku Replica) That was the real Riku.

Dawn: It.... it's not attacking anyone?

Talon: Come and get the [beep] thing from rubbing against me.

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Meows something that sounds like a pained moan)

Dawn: Uh, come here.. kitty?

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Runs to Dawn and purrs)

Dawn: It's...... kind. I love him! (Hugs the creature)

Axel: Why?

Dawn: I'll sick my new pet on you!

Axel: Alright! (Aims hand in Xion's direction) Control!

Xion: Master. (Bows before Axel)

Pyrimid Head Kitty: (Mews something that sounds like...... well, something! Let's leave it at that!)

Dawn: Okay boy. Go get Mansex!

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Brutally attacks and kills Xemnas, then eats his remains)

Talon: Ew. That.... thing is NOT staying in this mansion!

Dawn: Please! I promise he won't hurt anyone unless I tell him to!

Talon: Fine! But if that thing even so attacks, well you know who, I'll tear it's head off!

Dawn: (Quickly grabs her kitty and holds him close) NO!

Talon: Then make sure it behaves! Next! Oh, wait. That's it.

Chesey55: Come on, Jason. I think he's jello-y enough.

Jason: Fine. (Stops stabbing the mass of once humanoid remains)

Chesey55: See ya! (Disappears with Jason in a poof of smoke)

Dawn: What is it with every guest we have and disappearing in poofs of smoke?

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Shrugs, then goes to eat what's even actually left of Marluxia)

Talon: Well, that's all for today.

Dawn: (Grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down, then goes to the mailbox)

Pyramid Head Cat: She........

Larxene: Holy [beep]! Did it just talk?!

Dawn: Okay, I sent the letter.

Pyramid Head Kitty: You.......

Dawn: Oh. My. God! He can talk!

Pyramid Head Kitty: You..... want......... mu...tant......pet...... more.......from.............D...ragon.

Talon: Holy [beep]ing flying [beep]! It said a full sentence!

Pyramid Head Kitty: Has.. Pyramid.... Head.... Kit..ty... been... good? Mommy?

Dawn: Of course you have. You've been such a good boy. Oh, wait (Revives Marluxia) sorry, forgot about that.

Marluxia: WHAT THE [BEEP]?! YOU LET A [BEEP]ING FREAK CREATURE FROM THE DEEPEST BOWELS OF HELL EAT MY REMAINS!

Pyramid Head Kitty: I... was...... hungry. Mommy...... says....... I'm a....... good.... boy. Mommy..... lo..ves.... me. Right?

Dawn: Of course I love you. And I love Avez. Don't kill him.

Pyramid Head Kitty: O..kay! (Snuggles up against Dawn's feet)

Dawn: Avez, same thing goes for you. Don't kill of hurt my kitty.

Avez: (Gives a tiny nod)

Talon: Bye! See yo as soon as we get more reviews!

Dawn: Please review! My new kitty would love it!

Pyramid Head Kitty: Please?

Dawn: Bye!

**Okay. So, please review and the Pyramid Head Kitty will love you, too! So, here's what he looks like: **

**He looks just like the normal one from the games, execpt he walks on four legs, has a tail, and has a chain collar with a name tag that's either the Great Sword or a spear. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I just own this fic, Dawn and her cousin Talon, and their Keyblades. And the Pyramid Head Kitty, although he really belongs to Dawn.**

Dawn: Welcome back to KH ToDoT!

Talon: In other words, Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture!

Saix: You two are in good moods today.

Talon: Of course! I'm happy because I got a gift! (Pulls a bazooka from behind his back) I GOT A BAZOOKA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KH Cast: RUN!

Dawn: Don't worry. He's tame with it. He'll just pet it, and then name it. Then give me very scary nightmares that are worst than the "Silent Hill" ones.

Talon: We are gonna do four dares today!

Dawn: These dares are from Volixia669.

**KITTY! Sorry I just really like kitties but im allergic to them.:( Lets see what I have for you.**  
**For Roxas, Axel, Xion and Namine are about to fall off a very very VERY steep cliff. You can only save one.*insert evil grin***  
**Kairi, You have to kill Sora in a very slow and painful way.**  
**Riku, Dawn and Kairi are about to fall off the steep cliff. You can only save one.(sorry Dawn, here plushie of your choice and 10 boxes of chocolates)**  
**Marluxia, You have to kill either Vexen or Larxene in a slow painful way.**  
**Vexen, you have to destroy Marluxia's plants and face his wrath.**

**Have Fun,**  
**Volixia out**

Dawn: [Beep]! Why must I only save one?! Why can't I save both the hot guys who make an awsomely hot yaoi couple?!

Axel & Roxas: WHAT?!

Dawn: I don't give a flying [beep] about Xion. She can burn in Hell and get raped by Satan for all I care.

Xion: Hey!

Dawn: I'll, save, UH! I'LL SAVE AXEL! (Quickly grabs Axel's hand, while Roxas grabs his other)

Talon: I know how you can do that!

Dawn: See! I told you Zexion! I'm not the only crazy one here! Talon's WORST THAN ME! (Struggles to pull up the two Nobodies)

Zexion: [Beep]! And I don't have any money on me.

Talon: You can, well, torture him in a way called the "Unforgiving Punishment".

Dawn: (Almost drops Axel and Roxas from suprise) HOLY [BEEP]! ARE YOU KIDDING?! ALL THE WRATH OF ONE TORTURED SOUL WILL RAIN DOWN UPON US ALL!

Talon: What you do is you tell him you love him, then you start to talk about how he never loved you and that he abandoned you the first time and let you get captured by Axel.

Kairi: (Does as instructed)

Sora: (Goes into denial, then slowly dies from the inside, out)

Talon: NEXT! (Teleports his cousin and the two Nobodies back to where they belong)

Dawn: Thanks. (Is near and about to fall over the edge of the EXACT SAME CLIFF she saved Axel and Roxas from)

Talon: (In an omenous voice) You can only choose one. Choose wisely.

Riku: (Looks back and forth between the two, then, just as they fall, grabs Dawn and holds her close to him)

Axel: Think I can get them to kiss?

Talon: Try it.

Dawn: If you control me, I will take it away from you! And your manhood! Both of you!

Talon & Axel: (Cover their manhood) We'll be good!

Dawn: Very good. NEXT, BABY!

KH Cast: (Give her weird look)

Talon: I wanna hunt!

Dawn: NO! Wait until after the dares! Wait, I get a plushie! (Grabs a Riku plushie and snuggles it) Not as good as the real one, but good enough!

Talon: Oh God no.......

Sora: Didn't the review say you could have ten boxes of chocolate, Dawn?

Dawn: Yes.......... It did say that. (Grabs the boxes and devours all the chocolate without swallowing, and gives Riku some naughty pictures in his head)

Luxord: Why did you sound so scared, huh Talon?

Dawn: (Turns on music and puts it on full blast and starts to dance)

Talon: WHY!??

Dawn: YO! This is the Numa Numa Remix!

Demyx: (Joins in the dancing)

Riku: Wth?

Sora & Kairi: (Dance along)

Roxas & Namine: (Also dancing along)

Dawn: Numa numa ei, numa numa numa ei!

Demyx: Keep do dow she dragostea din tei!

KH Cast: (Begin to dance to the song)

Dawn: Let's keep doing dares!

Marluxia: Um, (Slowly guts Larxene)

KH Cast: Eeeewwwwww!

Talon: Come on Vex! Don't be a whimp!

Vexen: (Tramples Marluxia's flowers)

Marluxia: [Beep] [Beep] [Beep] [Beep]! (Chases Vexen around)

Pyramid Head Kitty: Hungry.

Dawn: Sure you're not hungary?

KH Cast: What?

Dawn: Sorry, my health teacher once misspelled hungry.

Talon: What does he eat, for one?

Dawn: Well, I tried to give him some cat food, but he didn't like that. Then I tried to feed him Xemnas's legs, but he didn't like that. Hell, I killed Vexen and he didn't eat him!

Pyramid Head Kitty: He was too cold.

Talon: What would you like?

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Looks around and his eyes land on Riku and he licks his lips)

Dawn: Do it and I'll send you to Hell.

Pyramid Head Kitty: I want the pink haired man!

Dawn: Dead or alive?

Pyramid Head Kitty: Alive. Please?

Dawn: Sure. (Shoots Marluxia in the leg)

Marluxia: AW DAMN IT! (Sees Pyramid Head Kitty coming near him) NO! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

Talon: Do not look.

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Rips into Marluxia with his teeth and begins to eat him) Yummy.

Vexen: MARLUXIA! NO!

Dawn: YES! PROOF OF VEXEN'S LOVE FOR PINKY! SWEET GOD ALMIGHTY! PERFECT PROOF!

Talon: Yeah, proof.

Marluxia: GET BACK HERE VEXEN! (Resumes his chase)

Dawn: I knew it was a good idea to give you author powers!

Pyramid Head Kitty: He's my friend now.

Vexen: WAIT! I'M SORRY! I WAS DARED TO!

Marluxia: Mmm, fine. But do it again and I'll kick your [beep] into a pile of jelly and feed you to my new friend!

Pyramid Head Kitty: I like jelly.

Talon: Next!

Dawn: These dares are from Mr. Anonymous.

**Nice work here. So let's see my dares. Unfortunately, I am...not a user of this fanfiction site, but I want to be. ANYWAY...**

**General:**  
**-Bring in the rest of Organization XI. Include Xion but...let's not tell them anything to remember about her. **  
**-Someone tell Roxas that he killed her...*shrug***  
**-After the dares end, give people an hour to talk about casual stuff about anything.**

**Roxas:**  
**-Go into room with 10 Xigbar clones. Revive him 10 times, but keep him in for torture. Sorry, but this IS a dare thing.**

**Riku:**  
**-How do you feel about shooting everyone's head off when they all laugh hysterically about this..."romance?"**

**Sora:**  
**-Fight Roxas after he's done with the Xigbar clones. Take away Sora's weapon and give Roxas an unlimited ammo rocket launcher.**

**Girls:**  
**-Take a shower in this random bath thingy in the middle of the place. One at a time...don't worry, it is censored. I think...**

**Yes, these are CRAZY. Nice work. **

Dawn: A-okay! They are here!

Talon: Roxas, you killed Xion.

Roxas: What? (Goes into a scary, destructive shock)

Dawn: Next! (Shoots Roxas with a dart)

Talon: Please tell me that isn't the one you used on the poor Nobodies.

Dawn: Nah, it's one you use for big cats.

Xigbat Clones: KILL ROXAS!

Talon: Okay, no more dares that involve clones!

Vexen: I helped. And I'm quite pleased with myself.

Dawn: Hehehehehehe. I made them bloodthirsty.

Talon: (Shoves Roxas and the clones into a room)

Axel: How about we count how many times he dies?

Talon: Fine.

Roxas: (Gets head punched into glop)

Pyramid Head Kitty: One. (Revives him)

Xigbar Clone 8: (Pulls Roxas from limb to limb)

Dawn: Two things, first thing: Ew. Second thing, two. (Revives the torn apart creature)

Roxas: (Is torn in half)

Talon: Oh, three was bloody. (Revives Roxas)

Dawn: No one can outdo me.

//Ten minutes later//

Dawn: Wow. Next!

Riku: Hm.... (goes into own thoughts)

Dawn: Okay, let me get a few things stright! One, we are now allowed to say damn without Tommy going off. Two, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND RIKU!

Luxord: Then explain why last night I heard giggling in your room, and Riku's voice.

Dawn: He..... he found his way into Talon's secret passage to get to our training grounds, were we practice swordfighting and hand-to-hand combat.

Riku: Oh, yeah.

**Flashback**

Dawn: (Reading some Soriku)

Riku: (Walks out of Dawn's closet and walks up right next to her and begins to read the fanfiction)

Dawn: (Smiling at the fic) Oh, how much I love this.

Riku: I don't get it. What's the point of the story anyway?

Dawn: RIKU!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

Riku: I found some passage into some underground place and found this door that lead to your closet.

Dawn: Okay, why did you go into my cousin's room and break one of the rules?

Riku: Axel told me that Talon hides some candy in his room.

Dawn: He doesn't. I ate it all. (Points to pile of wrappers)

Riku: I also found something interesting.

Dawn: What?

Riku: A book called "100 Ways To Disipline Dawn".

Dawn: How did you find that?!

Riku: "Way No. 56: Tickle Her. Her least favorite place to be tickled is on the back. For total control, tickle her back."

Dawn: Riku..... don't you dare!

Riku: (Pins Dawn under him and tickles her back)

**End of Flashback**

Dawn: So, yeah.

Talon: You liked that. (Punched in gut)

Riku: To be honest, until I'm allowed to have my Keyblade back, I don't have a problem.

Xemnas: Dawn would be crushed under you if the two of you make love.

Dawn: Pyramid Head Kitty, go get Mansex!

Xemnas: KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Attacks and eats Xemnas, then revives him)

Talon: Next!

Dawn: Unlimted? Rocket? Launcher? AND HE GETS IT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! (Shot with dart and passes out)

Luxord: Well, that helps.

Dawn: SHUT UP YOU BRIT!

Xaladin: She's immune to it, isn't she?

Talon: No. She's just so mad that it one dose won't help. (Shoots Dawn eight more times)

Sora: Is that safe?

Talon: Give her an hour.

Roxas: (Bursts out of room with rocket launcher) GET OVER HERE!

Sora: (Tries to summon his Keyblade, but can't) Damn it! (Shot into many little bits of flesh, which Pyramid Head Kitty then eats)

Dawn: No! Spit him up! Now mister!

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Throws up Sora's remains)

Talon: (Revives Sora) That thing is out of my house!

Dawn: (Grabs Talon by his shirt collar) If you so much as hurt him Talon, I swear to freaking GOD I will tear you from limb to limb, revive you, then shred you into bits!

Talon: And if I kill him?

Dawn: I'll murder your beloved Yuffie in front of your eyes and take away your power to revive!

Leon: He likes Yuffie?

Talon: Please! No! I won't do anything to him! I promise! Just don't hurt Yuffie!

Dawn: It seems as though you understand. Never forget, or else. (Points sword that isn't her Keyblade at Yuffie)

Talon: Don't use the Wolf Soul on her! For all that is still good, don't!

Dawn: (Puts sword away and throws Talon into wall) Next. (Begins to growl at Saix)

Saix: What did I do?

Talon: Oh, she just needs to let loose and growl at someone. And isn't it time for.... you know season?

Dawn: (Blushes) Oh....... right.

Luxord: What the Hell?

Zexion: Let me guess, it's mating season for you two?

Talon: Yeah, and my cousin isn't good at all hiding her hormones from anyone. So Riku, I suggest that you be around as much as possible!

Riku: Don't you mean as far away as possible?

Talon: No because she really _needs _to lose her cool. So, you are the only one she would be willing to sleep with. So please, to save us, SLEEP WITH HER!

Dawn: I'd gladly do it if I wasn't being forced to by my body. Damn hybrid hormones. Next I said. Wait, does that include me?

Leon: Well, you are a female.

Xemnas: Really? I thought she was just some genderless freak of nature from her planet.

Dawn: Pyramid Head Kitty, attack! (Throws her kitty at Xemnas)

Talon: (Poofs a shower into the room)

Dawn: Great, just what I need right now: A shower in a room with pretty much all guys who are probably perverts during mating season. Just what I need.

Kairi: I really hope no one peeps.

Larxene: If they do I'll kill them.

Dawn: Okay, for one. Pyramid Head Kitty can come into any of our showers because he A: will not do anything bad to us and B: IS NOT A PERVERT LIKE HALF THE MEN HERE!

All females: (Grab towels and strip)

All males who are perverts (not Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Leon, and Cloud): (Stare at the girls)

Dawn: Mind turning your heads the other way?! (Blushes)

Luxord: Why are you blushing?

Dawn: BECAUSE I'M BEING LOOKED AT BY FREAKING MEN!

Pyramid Head Kitty: I'll eat all of you in your sleep if you don't stop looking.

Perverts: (Turn their heads)

Namine: I hate them.

Yuffie: No kidding. I mean, that's just gross.

Dawn: It's worse for me. Talon was looking at me and I'm his _cousin_!

Kairi: Yeah, that is gross.

Larxene: I think that they sould go to a strip club or something. That way they won't look at us like that.

Talon: Tried that once, didn't like it.

Dawn: Wtf, Talon. Just, wtf. Okay, we're all covered. You can look.

Men: (Turn around)

Riku: (Almost has nosebleed) Ah crap!

Dawn (Whispers to other girls): I bet if we can get the guys to have nosebleeds, they we'll have an even _better_ excuse to kill them!

Kairi: That's not bad an idea.

Dawn: Hey, Riku.

Riku: Y-Yes? (Looks over to see Dawn slightly lowing her towel) Oh wow.... (has nosebleed) [BEEP]!

Dawn: Got one. Yuffie, your turn.

Talon: JUST TAKE THE DAMN SHOWER ALREADY AND STOP TRYING TO GIVE US NOSEBLEEDS!

Dawn: Fine. Namine, your first.

Namine: Okay. (Goes into shower and take her shower)

Dawn: I'm going last. (Sits in chair next to Riku)

Axel: Why?

Sephiroth: Because she probably wants Riku to look at her. She's just a- (Stabs in throat by a dagger thrown at him)

Dawn: I'm going last because I take a long time to wash up!

Xigbar: You're probably thinking about you and Riku doing it in there.

Dawn: No I don't. It's because it takes a little while for me to find a good setting for the water to be on, is all. And if I was doing that, I'd wake up the dead.

Talon: Shut up, it's your turn.

Dawn: Thank God. (Hurrys into shower and takes her shower) Do the other dares while I wash up.

Talon: No, because you always annouce them. And I don't want my cousin to run out of the shower to annouce the dares.

Hayner: Riku wants her to do that.

Dawn: Shut it kid! (Throws soap at him)

Riku: You better keep your mouth shut, little kid!

Hayner: I'm just as old as you are!

Dawn: Keep fighting and I'll give you nosebleeds. (Finishes her shower, and changes into a purple tank top, with black night pants)

Roxas: Aw, now you made Riku's day!

KH Cast minus Riku and Dawn: (Burst into laughter)

Dawn: Say something like that again and I kill Namine.

Roxas: I'll be quiet now.

Dawn: Good boy. Okay, these next dares are from chesey55.

**Chesey55: you(beap)ing (beap)ers full of (beap) I'm a guy I just miss spelled my user name once and stuck with it so I didn't forget it, Just for that, (splits in to four)**  
**Chesey55 1, 2, and 3:I call apon**  
**Chesey55 1: the power of light**  
**2: the power of darkness**  
**3: the power of dawn**  
**(the fourth raises his hand and a flower (just like Marluxas) falls twards it, and a sword the same coler of marluxas apears, as for the others, 1- the kingdom key apears in hand, 2- rikues wepon from kh1 apears in hand, 3- Rikues wepon fromkh2 apears in hand)**  
**Chesey55s 1-3: dawn eclips (the first and secondgo back to back as the third was in batween them wit his hands facing tward bouth first and second as several orbes came out of their hands as they spun around)**  
**(the fourth just killed every one it missed)**  
**(Jason runs in) **  
**Jason: hay I came to, oh it's to late. (revives every one**  
**guyes Chesey55's a guy ok never make that mistake again.**  
**any way, dares**  
**Sora-battal Roxas and xion in a three way free for all.**  
**Kirie-I said kill sora for kalling you weak!**  
**Riku-I don't kare if you didn't mind what happend kill kirie**  
**every one else-die again (even hosts and hostesses)**  
**Chesey55: Irealy hold a fifteen minet grudge.  
**Dawn: (Trembling in fear) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TOO BAD! I STILL HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE! I STILL HAVE TO GET SOMEONE TO RAPE SAIX! WE'RE SORRY!

Saix: WHAT?!

Talon: Yeah, she has really weird obsessions.

Dawn: PLEASE! AND I STILL HAVE TO......... (Blushes)

Xemnas: What were you going to say, hm?

Dawn: Nothing!

Talon: Your little bed buddy knows. Heheheh.

Riku: I'M NOT HER "BED BUDDY"!

Talon: To the Wolftigra Colliseum! (Teleports everyone to the Wolftigra Colliseum)

Dawn: Welcome to Wolftigra, everyone!

Larxene: What the [beep] is "Wolftigra"?

Talon: Wow, what don't you know?

Dawn: Wolftigra is my home world. Me and Talon are Wolftigraians. Although, you could call us Terranovains because of our home town.

Axel: Wait, let me guess. Your home town is Terranova.

Talon: Yep. And this is where we all go for fights. Dawn here is called Perfection.

Dawn: (Hits Talon in the head with her sword the Wolf Soul) WHY THE [BEEP] DID YOU TELL THEM!? JUST START THE DAMN FIGHT!

(Something makes noise in the bushes nearby)

Kairi: What was that?

Dawn: Oh. My. Great. God! They're gonna want me to fight the winner!

Talon: Don't worry. It's just other Wolftigraians. And they came to see the fight.

(Many wolves, lions, and humans come out of the bushes. Two larger-than-normal lions come up to Dawn. They're both tan with green eyes. A wolf and a woman come next. The wolf is grey with amber gold eyes and the woman has black hair and brown eyes. Then a wolf-human hybrid with no human ears and wolf ears on his head and a bushy wolf tail with amber eyes and a tan lioness with green eyes come up to her)

Dawn: Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Hello Grandfather Sky. Hello Grandmother Feather. Hi Grandpa Leo. Hi Grandma Sun.

Leo: Hey, there's my big cub! (Picks Dawn up) Rain.

Rain: Yeah Dad?

Leo: What do ya think of Dawn doing the intro today?

Sky: Well, I think she should. Panthera, she's your child.

Panthera: Sure, thanks Dad.

Rain: Do it!

Panthera: Yeah, do the intro.

Sora: Those are your parents!?

Dawn: And grandparents. I love them.

One of the wolves in the stands: (Howls something that makes Dawn blush)

Dawn: I'm taken already!

Axel: Let me guess again. He asked you out on a date?

Dawn: No, he asked me if I wanted to [beep] him. Okay time to announce! KH Cast, if your not fighting, GET YOUR BUTTS IN A SEAT NOW!

KH Cast: (Sit in the stands)

Dawn: Now, Sora, Riku, and Xion, GET DOWN HERE!

Sora, Riku and Xion: (Run onto the battlefield)

Dawn: Now, Sora will be fighting his best friend-slash-enemy, Riku and his Nobody's clone, Xion! Sora, weighing I think around 126 pounds, is a formidable fighter with the Keyblade in hand. Riku, weighting in at I think, he weights more than me lets just say that, is also an amzaing fighter. And he's very hot. FANGIRLS, STAY IN YOUR CAGES!

Riku Fangirls: (Try to get out of their cages)

Talon: Back! Back I say! (Gets bit by one fangirl) OW! DAWN, ONE OF YOUR RABID FRIENDS BIT ME!

Dawn: Half of my friends are in the AkuRoku fangirl cages. (Points to cages that have fangirls reading AkuRoku fanfiction)

Talon: WELL ONE OF THESE RABID FANGIRLS BIT ME AND NOW I MIGHT BECOME SOME DAMN GAY FANBOY OVER RIKU!

Dawn: Moving on and ignoring my cousin, Xion, weighting in at....... I don't know, she weights less than me, is aslo a Keyblade weilder and can fight pretty good. But I still hate her.

Xion: Why?

Dawn: I just do and I have my reasons.

Talon: I [BEEP]ING HATE RABID FANGIRLS! WHY AREN'T THEY IN A DEEP PIT?!

Axel: Shouldn't you be in that cage, Dawn?

Dawn: No, I'm a fangirl. I'm not an insane, scary, death glomping, idiot, fangirl.

Zexion: Is that how you see other fangirls?

Dawn: No, just the ones in the cage. Now FIGHT!

//Four Hours Later//

Talon: I'M GOING TO MURDER ALL THOSE FANGIRLS!

Dawn: Murder spelled backwards is "redrum".

Demyx: What?

Dawn: I'm bored and he said murder, so yeah. Who won?

KH Cast: YOU WEREN'T WATCHING?!

Dawn: I had to?

Axel: It was a tie between Sora and Riku.

Talon: They killed each other.

Dawn: Damn. (Revives Sora and Riku and teleports the KH Cast back to the mansion)

Axel: Um, aren't you gonna revive Xion?

Dawn: Like I've said before, she can go to Hell and get raped by Satan.

Talon: Revive her or I take Pyramid Head Kitty away.

Dawn: (Mutters something then revives Xion)

Talon: Next!

Kairi: But.... I don't wanna!

Dawn: Oh for the love of God. Control.

Kairi: Yes, Master?

Dawn: Kill Sora. {This had to be my best idea ever!}

Sora: Wait! I'm sorry!

Kairi: Sorry, but I don't believe you. (Brutally slaughters Sora)

Dawn: Blood clean up on isle three.

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Laps up the blood) Next.

Talon: (Revives Sora) Okay, you guys can dare ANY, AND I MEAN ANY, Kingdom Hearts characters that appeared in the game(s)! Just wanted to give people the okay to do so.

Dawn: Riiiiiiikuuuuuuuuu, if you kill Kairi I'll give a gift! (Releases Kairi)

Riku: What kind?

Dawn: I'll..... (Whisperes something into Riku ear)

Talon: What'd you say?

Riku: I'll do it! But only if I can do that tonight.

Dawn: Deal.

Riku: Kairi, you know when I said I would still be your friend?

Kairi: Yeah?

Riku: I lied. (Brutally slaughters Kairi)

Talon: Blood clean up on isle four.

Pyramid Head Kitty: I want Xemnas blood! (Laps up the blood)

Dawn: Well, Pyramid Head Kitty isn't really a host. He's a pet with author powers. Okay, Pyramid Head Kitty, get in the cellar.

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Goes into the cellar)

Talon: Ready everyone?

KH Cast: NO!

Dawn: Okay then. Nova.....

Talon: Wave!

(Both hosts use the Nova wave and kill everyone in the room, including themselves)

Pyramid Head Kitty: (Revives everyone)

Dawn: I need to puke. (Runs into the bathroom)

Talon: Next.

Dawn: These dares come from NeoShadow190.

**Larxene: Everyone must shave her hair and let her eat it, Beat her up like a ** she is and if this is aloud, must force her to have a sex change, SHE LOOKS UGLY AS A HOOKER.**  
**Zexion: Beat up the midget, burn his book's and have lexaus rape him. P.S Pathetic existence of an emo kid.**  
**axel: be stuck in a room with axel fangirls.**  
**Xemnas: Mansex must commit suicide by all means neccessary**  
**Luxord: Get drunk and then make love with larxene for 3 Hours.**  
**Marluxia: WORST VILLIAN EVER, Axek must burn everything he has and his girly Scythe**  
**Xigbar: Shoot larxene with your guns.**  
**Saix: You SUCK, Eat garbage and larxene's hair, PS. Don't forget to die while having sex with mansex.**

Dawn: These are always outloud. Oh, eeewwww!

Talon: You own a zombie cat made the DNA of a video game monster!

Pyramid Head Kitty: I'm not a zombie. I don't want just brains. I wanna eat Xemnas flesh.

Xigbar: (Shoots Xemnas) Happy?

Pyramid Head Kitty: Very. (Eats Xemnas's corpse)

Dawn: Minor set back, there. Now for Larxene's dare we need Xemnas alive. (Revives Xemnas)

Xemnas: What the Hell, No. II!?

Xigbar: I didn't want to get eaten by some freak cat.

Pyramid Head Kitty: I have a feline cult following.

Small group of house cats: Master Pyramid Head Kitty.

Talon: When did they get in here?! (Checks doors and windows) Forget it.

Dawn: (Hands razors to everyone but Larxene) Okay guys! Try not to cut each other, please try not to kill Larxene, and have fun!

Larxene: What?!

KH Cast: (Attack and shave Larxene's hair off)

Talon: Well, that was done with few injuries.

Dawn: (Fills a sock with marbles and hits Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Namine, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Kairi, and Luxord in the head)

Talon: Why?

Pyramid Head Kitty: She wants more pets.

Dawn: (Takes blood samples from her "victims") Okay, Vex. I want you to make me kitties out of these DNA samples. Please.

Vexen: (Takes the samples and goes to make Dawn kitties)

Riku: Ow. Why did you do that?

Talon: She made Vexen take the samlpes of blood she took from you and asked him to make kitties out of them.

Dawn: Sorry and next dare!

Zexion: I'M NOT EMO!

Dawn: Yes you are. You're a cute lil' emo Nobody!

Talon: Good Lord. (Throws his cousin in the Axel Fangirl room)

Dawn: MEANIE!

Talon: (Hits Zexion with a stick)

KH Characters: (Beat up Zexion)

Axel: (Burns Zexion's Lexicon and his other books)

Zexion: NO!

Talon: Next! Before the midgit kills me!

Zexion: LET GO OF ME, DEMYX!

Demyx: No, I think you'll kill him.

Talon: (Quickly tosses Axel into room)

Dawn and other fangirls: AXEL! (Glomp him)

Dawn: Wait my fellow fangirls!

Fangirl #1: What?

Fangirl #2: Yeah, what's wrong?

Dawn: We've forgetten the most important thing when we have Axel!

Fangirl #3: What?

Dawn: Roxas! That what!

Fangirls: YEAH! GIVE US ROXAS! GIVE US ROXAS! GIVE US ROXAS!

Dawn: YA HEAR THAT, TALON!?

Talon: (Throws Roxas into the room as well)

Dawn: Thanks! (Grabs video camera and tapes everything the fangirls are doing to the two Nobodies) Do the next dare! I'm busy!

Talon: You heard the reviewer, Mansex. Here you go. (Rolls out a giant box filled with weapons)

Xemnas: [Beep] you!

Dawn: Don't you mean [beep] Saix?

Xemnas: NO!

Dawn: Then do your dare. (Returns all attetion to the yaoi going on in front of her)

Talon: She's gonna have good dreams tonight. Anyway.

Xemnas: (Murders self in over 300 ways possible..... and 15 that are not allowed to be said on a T rated fic)

Talon: I had all of that recorded for my cousin. (Shudders) I'm gonna have nightmares. Hey, are you fangirls done yet?

Fangirl #1: No. We still have a few more things to do.

Roxas: OH GOD! MAKE THIS TORTURE STOP!

Axel: I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU IF YOU STOP THIS!

Dawn: Um, AkuRoku fangirls. We are doing everything want for you to do. And be glad. We aren't really letting Roxas top you.

Roxas: But...... does he have to do that?! OH GOD! AXEL STOP! IT BURNS!

Axel: I CAN'T! THEY'RE MAKING ME!

Dawn: SHUT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A GAY MAN! DO THE NEXT DAMN DARE!

Talon: Okay okay! Uh, where's the vodka?

Dawn: Third drawer to the left.

Talon: Thanks. (Gets the vodka and a funel) Say "Ahhh".

Luxord: Aaahhh! (Has entire bottle poured into his throat)

Zexion: (Still being held by Demyx) Help.

Talon: No because my couisn will probably kill me.

Dawn: Damn right!

Luxord: (Sees Larxene) Hey there *hic* hottie! How about you *hic* come with *hic* *hic* me?

Larxene: Are you drunk?

Demyx: Just sleep with him.

Larxene: Fine.

//One night later//

Talon: Are the fangirls still at it?

Saix: (Checks) They all fell alseep.

Roxas: Please let us out.

Axel: Dawn's the only one who knows how to let the fangirls let us go.

Talon: Sorry.

Dawn: Throw Riku in here, please. I want my pillow.

Riku: I'm not going in there. Those are fangirls!

Dawn: And I'm one of them. One of many, too.

Riku: But you won't go rabid on us.

Talon: Get out. And let's see if Luxord had a fun night.

Dawn: He did. (Shows them secret video she taped of them)

Axel: Ew.

Roxas: That's just wrong. So, very, very, wrong.

Dawn: Don't blame me! The fangirls made me do it!

Fangirls: Give us the tape.

Dawn: Okay, when the fangirls start to growl at you, give them what they want. (Gives them tape) Next dare.

Axel: YES! SWEET FREEDOM!

Fangirl #1: As soon as you're done you're coming back in here.

Dawn: No, and Roxas can get out too. We got dares, people, DARES! And if you don't do it, then no more AkuRoku for...... FIVE DAYS!

Talon: That's doesn't seem so bad.

Dawn: Um, fangirls, or the ones I know, need a normal dosage of yaoi everyday to keep their sanity.

Axel: FREEDOM!

Roxas: THANK GOD!

Dawn: Do you dare, Ax.

Maluxia: Did she just call you "Ax"?

Axel: Me and her are friends. (Burns all of Maluxia belongings and his scythe)

Dawn: (Picks something out of ashes that somehow survived) Oh. My God. Is this what I think it is?

Talon: Oh Lord IT IS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN MARLUXIA!

Roxas: What is it?

Dawn: (Tosses thing away from her) Good God, man! Gross, gross, gross, GROSS!

Marluxia: (Blushing)

Dawn: I'm not against anything gay.... but that was just, my GOD! EWW! Just, next dare. I need to wash my hands. (Runs to bathroom)

Xigbar: Really!? Thank you! (Shoots Larxene with his Arrowguns)

Dawn: VEXEN!

Vexen: WHAT?

Dawn: DONE YET?

Vexen: NO, I STILL NEED TO FINISH THE SORA, RIKU, LEON AND CLOUD KITTIES!

Dawn: OKAY! THANKS!

Vexen: FINE!

Talon: Why were you yelling?

Axel: Um, if Vexen's in a lab and she's here, shouldn't she?

Roxas: Wow, you made sense.

Dawn: WAIT! VEXEN, TAKE YOUR BLOOD AND MAKE A KITTY OUT OF THAT, TOO PLEASE!

Vexen: OKAY!

Sora: Why are you our hostess?

Dawn: Because me and Talon work for money and prey. That, and we didn't really have anything to do. Next!

Saix: WTF?!

Talon: Geez, get over yourself. We all know you got a crush on him, and plus, why eat her hair!? AND garbage?!

Dawn: Suck it up. (Rolls in a garbage can) Okay, this is grosser than the "thing" that Marluxia had.

Marluxia: Shut up.

Saix: (Eats the garbage)

KH Cast minus Vexen: Eeewwww.

Dawn: (Trying to hold something down) Eat her hair, dude.

Saix: (Eats Larxene's hair)

Dawn: MOVE! (Runs back to the bathroom)

Vexen: Finally, I'm done.

Dawn: Lemme see! (Sees her new kitties in a box sleeping next to each other)

KH Girls: (Look in the box) AAWWWW!

Kairi: Oh my God, is this a Sora Kitty? (Picks up small brown cat that has messed up fur and bright blue eyes) So cute!

Dawn: Remember, they are mine. Mate, my kitty cats. I want my new pets to have the perfect offspring.

Talon: Are you copying the "Parasite Eve" thing?

Dawn: Like Hell! I saw that rat vid thing. It was DISGUSTING! Oh, hey look! Marluxia Kitty and Vexen Kitty are...... oh my.

Axel: The cats are gay just like them!

Roxas: Are they mating?

Zexion: So. Are the Zexion Kitty, and the..... Demyx Kitty.

Talon: What have you done, Dawn?

Dawn: What every Zemyx, Dexion, and MarluxiaxVexen fangirl wants.

Zexion Kitty: (Meows in a.... well, he IS an uke)

Zexion: OH GOD NO! LIKE HELL THAT WILL EVER [BEEP]ING HAPPEN!

Dawn: (Happily drooling and then has a nosebleed) I know I have one, but this is HOT! (Grabs her sock that has marbles in it and hits Xemnas and Saix in the head with it)

Vexen: (Takes blood samples from both) Do I get paid for this?

Dawn: I'll pay you 3000 bucks cash.

Vexen: Deal! (Heads back to his lab)

Talon: Saix, wake up and die with [beep]ing Xemnas.

Dawn: _Beneath the shelter of the trees, only love can enter here. A simple life, they live in peace._

Axel: Why were you just singing?

Dawn: Because I can. (Grabs video camera) And now if you don't mind, I'm gonna tape some weird yaoi!

Talon: It's weird _this_ time because?

Dawn: One of them is gonna die. Ya don't see that every day.

//One Hour Later//

Dawn: I'ma happy fangirl.

Talon: I'm so happy for you. Not.

Axel Kitty: Mew!

Axel: Okay, he's cute. Mate with Roxas Kitty, boy. C'mon, go ahead. Mate with him.

Axel Kitty: Mew? (Falls sleep in Axel's hair)

Vexen: Here are your new kitties, Dawn. I want my pay.

Dawn: (Takes kitties and gives Vexen 3000 dollars cash)

Vexen: Thank you.

Xemnas Kitty: (Starts to mate with Saix Kitty)

Dawn: SWEET!

Talon: Are they even done?

Axel: Who cares?

Dawn: I'll check! (Looks in room to find Xemnas [beep]ing Saix corpse) OH MY GOD! NECROPHILLAC! AAAAAHHHHH AHH! (Shoots Xemnas dead with Xigbar's Arrowguns)

Marluxia: Do we want to know?

Dawn: NO! YOU NEVER WANT TO KNOW! JUST KEEP THE FREAK AWAY FROM ME!! I need a hug.

Riku: (Hugs Dawn)

Sora Kitty: Mewl.

Dawn: Wait, if I made a Riku kitty, then I can make a kitty outta my DNA! (Take syringe and draws blood from herself)

Vexen: I expect to be paid more.

Dawn: Sss, sure. These next dares are from teddypro.

**Hehehe, guess who? That's right the Master of Toture is here! Never thought I'd review for this did you, and quite francly, neither did I.**

**Dares--**  
**Since I have memorized everyone's name I'll just go with a good old fashion duel. I am the leader of the Order of the Silver Cross and know magics that you surpase any mortal. But since I don't want to fight I'll summon my old friend the Pink Bean. He's about the same height as a human and very cute and pink. It has two purple horns on its head and a long pink tail with a purple ball at the end of it. It barely has any hands (think of Kirby but a tiny bit longer). However, it is not to be trifled with, it has enough power to revive a dead god. Now I want all of you to be ultimately humiliated by dying from 1 single strike. Host and Co-hots are excused.**

**~teddypro  
**Dawn: Uh, would that be one strike each?

Talon: Do I give a crap?

Dawn: Fine. Please welcome the Pink Bean. (Sees Pink Bean) He's cute!

Talon: (Mutters something that no one understands)

Sora: What?

Dawn: Talon Hawk Midnight! Such fowl language!

Roxas: What did he say?

Dawn: If, uh, ya know what? Let's just say he said something mean.

Roxas Kitty: (Sniffs Pink Bean then lays next to Axel Kitty)

Axel: Mate! Why won't you mate with him?!

Axel Kitty: Mew, mew mew meow mew. Mewl purr mewpurr. Merow, mew mew meow purr.

Sora: Did anyone understand that?

Pyramid Head Kitty: He said "I won't mate with him because he's still innocent. I will never do anything that will hurt him or goes against his will. Besides, he's too cute to mate with just from the start". Did I get all that right?

Axel Kitty: (Nods head)

Riku: You know, I don't think that thing is all that tough.

Dawn: (Holding Riku Kitty) I think he's an idiot, don't you feline replica of Riku?

Riku Kitty: Mew. Meow meow mewl.

Dawn: HA! Good one!

Pink Bean: (Attacks Riku and kills him in one punch)

Axel Kitty: Meow.

Roxas Kitty: (Hides head inside Axel Kitty's fur)

Dawn: They had the same ablites but not the same personalties. Sad, really. (Revives Sephiroth) I totally forgot about that! (Hits him in the head with the sock)

Cloud Kitty: (Laughs at Sephiroth)

Cloud: Wow, even he hates him.

Dawn: Good boy! (Gives the Kitty Clones fish and steak)

Talon: Why not me? (Gets a steak and a stergen from his cousin) Thanks!

Pink Bean: (Kills the entire KH Cast that aren't the clones with a single punch to each)

Dawn: (Revives the KH Cast) Thanks Pink Bean!

Pink Bean: (Dissappears in a poof of smoke)

Talon: I think I'm starting to wonder why our guests do that, too.

Riku Kitty: Meow mew meow meow! Mewl moew mew mew mew! Meeeeeewwwwwwwllllll.

Dawn: (Blushes) Oh, why thank you, R.K.

Talon: You're getting hit on by a clone of Riku for God's Sake!

Dawn: But, they're both really cute.

Pyramid Head Kitty: Please review. Oh, and if you have a pet cat, please let him or her know about the Pyramid Head Kitty cult going on only for house pets, please.

Axel Kitty: Mew mew mew?

Pyramid Head Kitty: Do I really even care?

Roxas Kitty: Meow meow.

Dawn: He's right, ya know. Oh, the next ToD Inbetween will SO have these guys featured in it!

Talon: Please review!

**Trust me, the next ToD Inbetween will have the "Kitty Clones" in the main center of it all. It will be very long, btw. It will follow each kitty's life up to the point where it's after this chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I just own this fic, Dawn and her cousin Talon, their Keyblades and a copy of 358/2 Days. And the Kitty Clones.**

Dawn: Hiya!

Talon: And welcome back to.....

Talon, Dawn and Pyramid Head Kitty: KHToDoT! Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture!

Sora: Someone please kill me.

Dawn: Sure! (Shoots Sora in the head then revives him)

Riku Kitty: Meow?

Talon: She wanted to.

Dawn: Aright now! We are gonna do SIX REVIEWS! These first dares come from Dragonfire2lm.

**cool but I really think you just combine this tod and your other one into one tod**

**dares-**

**hm...**  
**Dawn- GIVE EVERYONE CHOCOLATE and then have some yourself**

**oh and is anyone part dragon here? let me know plus I have something really evil for the other tod...but it can wait**

Dawn: Not my place to put ours and theirs together. The boss needs to say weather or not she wants that.

Talon: WHY?! WHY DOES SHE NEED TO EAT.... I get some to?

Everyone: (Smacks themselves in forehead) OW!

Pyramid Head Kitty: I can't eat chocolate because it can't get digested and it'll make me sick.

Axel Kitty: Meow mew meowl mewl.

Dawn:: He said "We just can't eat it in general". And it's true. (Gives everyone other than the cats chocolate) EAT!

KH Cast: (Eat all the chocolate as possilbe)

Talon: What? No sugar high?

Pyramid Head Kitty: No. Don't need it yet.

Dawn: Thanks for that, Dragonfire2lm! These next dares come from LarxeneHater500.

**Larxene: GO ** YOURSELF YOU **, I HOPE YOU GET A SEX CHANGE OPERATION.**  
**Zexion: Everyone must destroy his entire library and must FORCE to wear EMO CLOTHES.**  
**Vexen: Dress up as princess peach and make love with Bowser.**  
**Lexaeus: Beat up everyone and kill Dawn's Stupid cats**  
**Roxas: Shove your keyblades up larxene's ** and make love with axel in front of your fangirls, This is Hot People.**  
**Demyx: Wimpy ** mascot must shave his hair and destroy his stupid excuse of a weapon.**  
**Saix: Kill Lindsay Lohan and bring her head as proof you killed her.**  
**Axel: Force Dawn and talon, if their **, to wear the shadow queen's outfit and become dictator's of the Entire WORLD.**  
**Xigbar: Kill everyone in Bandai Namco. P.S The Only reason I wrote this is because those ** make remakes of games and never SEND TO US.**  
**Luxord: Go to Port Royal and rape the govener's daughter.**  
**Marluxia: Everyone must force him to have a sex change, NO QUESTIONS ASKED, JUST DO IT!!**  
**Xaldin: Have sex with all the organization members and shave Dawn and Talon's hair and skin.**

**Dawn and Talon, I have something to say to you, I'm a FRICKIN GUY YOU STUPID **, YOUR PERVERTED MINDS MIGHT THINK I'M A WOMAN, WELL IT'S NOT, I HOPE YOU ** A WOMAN YOU SON OF A **!**

Dawn: MY CATS AREN'T STUPID! THEY ARE SMARTER THAN THEIR ORIGINALS! Oh, and HAHAHAHAHAHA! These are funny and Lexaeus is gonna die.

Larxene: I HATE THIS REVIEWER!

Talon: Yeah, he hates you, too.

Dawn: (Teleports Larxene to a place that does gender change operations)

(Someone knocks on the front door)

Pyramid Head Kitty: If it's anyone who hates me, tell them I'm not here.

Talon: (Answers door and gets knocked down by a wolf pup)

Dawn: Larxene's busy now so........ Solar?! What're you doing here?!

Solar: I wanna spend time with my cousins.

Dawn: Crap, now we gotta babysit our pup cousin. Next.

KH Cast minus Zexion: RAMPAGE!!! (Go into library and destroy EVERYTHING in there)

Dawn: You are all SO PAYING FOR MY BOOKS! WRONG LIBRARY! THAT WAS MINE, NOT HIS! HIS IS UPSTAIRS, HIS ROOM!

Talon: Oops. (Hit in head with Solar) OW!

Solar: That was fun! Next!

Dawn and Demyx: Oooohhh Zeeeeeeeexyyyyyyy. Weeeeee haaaave a giiift fooor yooooooouuuuuuuu. (Hold him down and put emo clothes on him)

Zexion: DAMNIT! (Tries to take them off but can't)

Talon: Next.

Dawn: I'm not touching those clothes. Dresses are the work of the devil.

Talon: You just feel akward in them. (Hit in head with a brick)

Dawn: WHY DO YOU SAY THINGS THAT PEOPLE CAN USE AGAINST ME?!

Talon: Ooowww.......

Vexen: (Puts on clothing) I don;t like this.

Dawn: OH GOD! (Runs into bathroom) IT'S TOO WEIRD FOR ME!

Bowser: Princess Peach? (Starts to make out with Vexen with Marluxia watching)

Marluxia: (Getting )

Talon: Closet, now. This show is T-Rated, not M-Rated.

Bowser and Vexen: (Go inside closet)

Dawn: I'm in pain. Both my mental condition and pyshical condition are getting pretty bad. (Twiches)

Solar: Eeeewww! Next!

Lexaeus: (Beats everyone up and kills all of Dawn's Kitty Clones except for Pyramid Head Kitty)

Dawn: GOD DAMN YOU RIGHT TO HELL, YOU [BEEP]! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?! (Attacks Lexaeus and kills him with her bare hands) NO ONE KILLS MY FRICKEN CATS! GOT IT?!

KH Cast: YES!

Talon: (Revives the Kitty Clones) Calm it, girly.

Dawn: I'M NOT GIRLY!

Solar: Please calm down, Dawn. I'm afraid you might attack and kill everyone here.

Axel: Smart little thing, isn't he?

Solar: Next.

Dawn: Look who's back!

Larxene: Why are you growling at me?! I didn't do anything!

Talon: Lexaeus was dared to kill the Kitty Clones, remember?

Larxene: Oh, right.

Roxas: (Shoves Oathkeeper and Oblivion up Larxene's **)

Larxene: [BEEP]!

Dawn: Hey! Language! There is a pup here!

Solar: Funny looking man woman!

Talon: (Bashes Demyx's sitar, Arpeggio, on the floor)

Demyx: NO!

Solar: Ha.

Dawn: (Jumps on Demyx's back and shaves his hair)

Demyx: NO! WHY!?

Talon: You had a mullet mohawk hybrid hair style. It _deserved_ to be shaved off. Next.

Dawn: Go on, Saix. Go and kill her and bring her head back as proof!

Saix: (Runs out ot kill Linday Lohan)

Dawn: Who wants to play poker while we wait for him to come back?

KH Cast and Kitty Clones: Me.

Dawn: Okay, and no strip poker, Luxord.

Luxord: Crap.

//Five Hours Later//

Solar: How long does it take one person to kill her?

Roxas: Well, she would have guards with her, right?

Talon: You have a point. And who knew Dawn was so good at poker?

Dawn: I have a good poker face.

Sora: Like the song?

Solar: No.

Saix: (Comes running in with Lindsay Lohan's head and sees Luxord and Dawn's game) Are you two playing poker?

Luxord: Yes and one of us is gonna win, soon. So shut up, Saix.

Saix: I am still your superior!

Dawn: We are in the middle of a game and I'm determined NOT to lose, SO SHUT UP!

Talon: Next. This might ake awhile.

Riku: Why?

Solar: She just won't give up. Ever.

Talon: Dawn, put this on. (Hands her Shadow Queen outfit)

Dawn: Gimme a minute.

Talon: Uh, we already ARE dictators of the world. We just don't show it.

Dawn: Made a deal with the boss. We can have this planet if she can have a summer home here. Next. (Beats Luxord) YES!

Luxord: Fine, here. (Pays Dawn 15,000 dollars cash)

Xigbar: Um, okay?

Dawn: (Teleports Xigbar to Bandai Namco H.Q) I got more money! You lose, stupid brit!

Talon: Do you have something against the british?

Dawn: No, just him.

Luxord: What?

Dawn: You're a major dumb[beep].

//One Hour Later//

News Guy: This just in,everyone who worked or works for Bandai Namco is dead. More on this at eleven.

Dawn: I don't like the news. Nothing ever good is in it.

Xigbar: I'm wanted for mass murder.

Talon: (Gives Xigbar the bird)

Dawn: Next!

Luxord: Hm, alright! (Is teleported to Port Royal)

//Port Royal//

Gov's Daughter: (Sees a naked Luxord walking towards her) What are you doing?!

Luxord: (Rapes her)

//Mansion//

Luxord: If she gets pregnate, not my problem.

Talon: You're wanted to aggrivated asult and rape.

Dawn and Solar: Disgusting rapist.

Luxord: So?

Talon: Next.

KH Cast: TO THE DOCTOR! (Drag Marluxia to a hospital)

//Fives Hours Later//

Doctor: Done, have him back, he was hitting on me.

Dawn: (Teleports everyone back to the mansion)

Talon: How do you like it, Pinky?

Marluxia: CHANGE ME BACK!

Dawn: Did you guys know that Marluxia was gonna be a girl, not a dude?

KH Cast: What?

Dawn: Yeah, read it online.

Axel: No wonder he's gay.

Solar: Next please!

Dawn: Our skin?

Talon: Just the hair, we'll be bald in our lion and wolf forms.

Xaldin: (Does it with all the Organiation members then shaves off Dawn and Talon's hair)

Dawn: (Restores her and Talon's hair) Jerk Nobody. Oh, and guys normaly hate Larxene more than women, so yeah I kinda knew you'd be a guy.

Talon: Interesting.

Dawn: Very. These next dares come from kh2 fan13.

**ok lets see...I dont have a whole lot cuz I cant really think of anything BUT here it gos!^_^**

**To Axel:I dare you to set Zexion's Library on fire!...with him in it!**  
**To Demyx:I dare you to jump in a pool with a pluged in toaster and electric eels!**  
**To Kairi:I dare you to bungy jump off a cliff and then I want sora to cut the cord!*insert evil smile* **

**ok thats all I can think of for now have fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C ya! ;)**

Dawn: Upstairs is ZEXION'S libaray.

Axel: (Drags Zexion upstairs, throws him into the libaray, and sets it on fire locking the door)

Dawn: Poor emo kid and Demyx. Demyx loves him.

Demyx: Only a little!

Solar: Hehehe, next.

Demyx: What?

Talon: (Hands Demyx a plugged in toaster, which pops out toast) Ooo, yum yums! (Takes toast and splits it with Dawn, Solar, and Yuffie)

Dawn: (Puts electric eels in the pool) Hehehehehe.

Talon: You plus giggling equals me being scared.

Dawn: So? JUMP, WATER BOY, JUMP!

Axel: You and Zexion will see each other soon.

Dawn: (Pushes Demyx with the toaster into pool)

Demyx: Goodbye world! Hello Zexion! (Dies)

Talon: Damn, just damn. Next.

Kairi: What?

Solar: (Teleports everyone to a cliff)

Sora: Does he have author powers?!

Dawn: No, teleportation is just a normal skill Wolftigraians learn so we can travel to other worlds. So all that time we take you guys places we just use our natural power or in a way, instincts.

Riku: That says a lot.

Talon: So the bungee is over there. (Helps Kairi get the bungee on her) Okay have fun and I hope you will enjoy the experience before you die. Those forests are porbably the last thing you will see before your death. Thank you and have a nice day.

Kairi: (Jumps) Hey, this is kinda fun!)

Sora: (Cuts the cord, sending Kairi to her pine forest-y death) I'M EVIL!

Dawn: Sure you are. (Teleports everyone back and revives Kairi)

Talon: Please send another dare like that in.

Dawn: These next dares are from Teddypro.

**Hehe, didn't realize punches could be so effective...Well, again I haven't memorized everyone's name (go figure) so I'll just do another Vs. Dare. Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to die.**  
**Vs. Dare--**  
**A new legendary hero class called the Evan recently came out on MapleStory in America (it had be out for a long time in Korea) so I'm going to honor it. The Evan is a magicians class that controls a dragon and performs spells through the dragon. The Evan character is just a kid with a white shirt, a dark brownish coat, red metal boots, red metal gloves, and a wand with dragon wings at one end of it. We he (or she if you prefer) enters, everyone should start laughing at whom they have to face (which if they remember the Pink Bean incident, they shouldn't). Afterward, the back of Evan's right hand should start glowing with a golden dragon symbol and his/her dragon (Mir (Onyx Dragon)) should appear. BTW, this dragon can get to 10x the size of a normal human (In case you were wondering, about 60 ft long) Then everyone gets fired by the Dragon's fiery breath. How Evan exits is up to you.**

**Good day to you all.**  
**Teddypro**

Dawn: Cooooool.

Even: (Comes in) Hi.

Talon: Hi.

KH Cast: (Start laughing at the Even)

Dawn: Eh, their funerals. And I don't think any of them have a good memory.

The Even: (Right hand starts to glow and his dragon appears)

Mir: (Quickly grows to the sie of a normal human male)

KH Cast: OH [BEEP]! (Killed by a blast of Mir's firey breath)

The Even: (Walks out front door)

Dawn: Think he'll find his way home?

Talon: Eh, maybe. (Revives everyone)

Dawn: These next dares come from chesey55.

**ahhahahaha! rape siax just for that your not only off the hock I also dare xion to rape siax AND mansex.**  
**now dares**  
**sora- just for the hell of it strip.**  
**riku- do dawn (you know you wan't to)**  
**axle- scens dawn is a fangirl, rape roxas**  
**thats all oh and if you look at my last dare it said sora ROXAS and xion do a free for all batle royal not riku. oh and Jason keeps buging me if he can stay for a chapter or two, pleas shut him up.**

Dawn: I will not rape him, but Mansex will!

Xemnas: (Rapes Saix)

Saix: AH! WHY?!

Talon: This hurts me.

Dawn: That's just because your a guy and seeing him getting raped.

Xion: (Rapes Mansex while he's raping Saix, then rapes Saix)

Talon, Solar, and Dawn: What the Hell!?

Dawn: Wait, STRIP SORA!

Kairi: Please?

Sora: Oh, fine. {But just because Kairi asked. Sorta.} (Strips in front of all the females in the room)

Kairi: Why DIDN'T I go out with you?! You're hot!

Dawn: Being a fangirl is great! Boy hot!

Sora: (Blushing) C-Can I put my clothes back on?

Dawn and Kairi: NO!

Luxord: I thought you liked Riku?

Talon: A fangirl knows no loyalty to any one character all the time.

Dawn: Next! Wait, what?! (Blushes)

Riku: I DON'T WANT TO!

Talon: It's mating season, remember? So do your dare or else.

Dawn: Fine! C'mon, Riku. (Takes Riku up to her room)

Talon: I hid a camera in there.

Leon: You have a sick and perverted mind.

Talon: I'm selling it.

Cloud: That's just creepy.

Cloud and Leon Kitties: (Agree with their originals)

//Two Hours Later//

Sora: Wow, that long, huh?

Dawn: (Comes back down limping) I can't believe you did that! Ow, crap.

Riku: I said I was sorry!

Dawn: "Sorry" doesn't cut it when I'll be limping for at least a few days!

Xemnas: Told you he would crush you.

Dawn: Shut the hell up, alright?! I'm in pain and I might be pregnate! This idiot didn't want to use protection!

Riku: At least I get a kid out of this, right?

Solar: You are mean and evil. And made you hurt.

Dawn: I hurt in other places, too. He gave me hickies!

Talon: That means you're his now.

Dawn: I lost my innocence to him. It's fine, but I'm in PAIN! Next. Ow.

Axel: Oh why?

Fangirls: RAPE ROXAS! RAPE ROXAS!

Dawn: (Staring at them)

Axel: Fine. (Rapes Roxas)

Roxas: DAMN YOU!

Dawn: Heh, yeah, he can stay over for next chapter.

Talon: We'd enjoy it if he stayed.

Dawn: These next dares are from Mr. Anonymous.

**Oh god! That chapter was absolute LAWL! Anyway, I come back with some more of the weirdest dares ever.**

**General-**  
**Chesey's new dares. They suck **.**  
**everyone to the stadium for the upcoming dares.**

**Xion-**  
**n from everyone else's mallet of death!**  
**'em with a Unlimited Rocket Launcher for 20 minutes! Pyramid Head Kitty will revive for the torture.**

**Roxas-**  
**and Xion on cliff. Who do you save? (Lawl, I dont like Yaoi.)**

**Riku-**  
**me all you know about Dawn.**

**Dawn-**  
**everyone that they came from a video game.**

**Sephy-**  
**yourself OVER 90! Times with your sword. Do other dares as this is going on.**

**Sora-HIDDEN FROM DAWN AND RIKU.**  
**Dawn to go to this fancy restaurant. Then tell Riku to go. Lock the doors after they get in, and get everyone else to watch the events. Videotape it, and put it on FanficTube.**

**And I hope you get tortured, I mean, enjoy my dares!**

Dawn: (Taking pregnacy test) C'mon, c'mon! (Sees the stick reads positive)

Riku: Well?

Dawn: Pregnate. Congrats, Riku. You're gonna be a dad.

Sora: Congrats, man!

Kairi: Wow, and only at sixteen, too.

Dawn: I'm sixteen, too.

Talon: Same here. You're gonna have a kid! HAHA! (Punched in gut)

Dawn: Sorry, but his dares sounded to good to pass up, even Riku's. (Pats belly)

Riku: Look, I'm sorry. I'll try whatever I can to help you, okay? If you have any regrets we can, you know. But if you don't want to then I promise I'll- (Cut-off by Dawn kissing him)

Dawn: (Breaks kiss) Shut up.

Talon: COLLISEUM!

Dawn: (Teleports everyone back to the colliseum where there are Wolftigraians waiting)

Rain: Dawn, hey big girl!

Dawn: Dad, Mom, I'm pregnate.

Panthera: You are?

Riku: And I'm the dad.

Leo: Then you must be married as soon as possible!

Dawn and Riku: WHAT?!

Rain: Not now. When you're ready.

Dawn: I'm sitting out this dare.

KH Cast: (Chase Xion around with mallets)

Xion: (Grabs a rocket launcher and starts to shoot at the cast)

Dawn: You shoot me and I lose this baby, your head will be over the door to my room.

Xion: Okay okay!

//Twenty Minutes Later//

Dawn: No, I was dared to Dad. It was fun though I have a limp from him raming me into the walls of my room while we were kissing. It was good. He was rough for a little bit, though.

Rain: Well, so long as he doesn't hurt you on purpose I'm fine.

Dawn: Thanks, Dad. (Revives everyone) Give, Xion.

Xion: (Gives Dawn the rocket launcher)

Talon: (Teleports everyone back to the mansion) Next.

Namine and Xion: (Are suddenly hanging onto a cliff)

Roxas: (Kicks Xion down and helps Namine up)

Dawn: HA! Next! (Revives Xion)

Riku: Well, um. Can I?

Dawn: Sure.

Riku: Well, she's told me that she was born as a lioness and trained with her grandparents and parents when she could walk. After that, her mom took her on her first leave of her home and showed her Twilight Town. Then she went from world to world with her mom taking notes on other worlds. Then she met the Organization, and joined them. Then she met me and DiZ and offered us some info on them. Then the rest will be explained in a series of stories. Then this. Then we did it. I hit her against the walls while I was kissing her. That, and I kept pounding her, if you know what I mean.

Dawn: I'm in pain from all that. Next. Damn this pain to hell. Oh, right. You all came from a video game series.

Riku: We know.

Sora: Yeah.

Kairi: Look at all the parody fics.

Talon: Girl's got a point.

Riku Kitty: (Bites Xemnas's leg, then he and Pyramid Head Kitty attack him)

Dawn: Oh yeah. The Kitty Clones are taking killing lessons from Pyramid Head Kitty.

Sora: Is that a good thing?

Dawn: 'Pends on if they'll kill you or not. Oh and here's the thing for ALL the Kitty Clones. It will be in bold italics.

_**Sora Kitty**_

_**Original: Sora**_

_**Apperence: A small brown cat with ruffled fur and bright blues eyes. He also can use the Keyblade to a degree. **_

**_Apprentice Number: I_**

**_Riku Kitty_**

**_Original: Riku _**

**_Apperence: A silver furred cat whose fur is slightly longer on and around his belly. _**

**_Apprentice Number: II_**

**_Kairi Kitty_**

**_Original: Kairi_**

**_Apperence: A small redish brownish cat with slick fur and blueish green eyes._**

**_Apprentice Number: III_**

**_Leon Kitty_**

**_Original: Leon/ Squall Leonhart_**

**_Apperence: A large (for a cat) brown cat with slick fur._**

**_Apprentice Number: IV_**

**_Cloud Kitty_**

**_Original: Cloud Stife_**

**_Apperence: A meduim sized blonde cat with blueish eyes. _**

**_Apprentice Number: V_**

**_Yuffie Kitty_**

**_Original: Yuffie_**

**_Apperence: A sleek black cat with amber eyes, standered for most black cats. _**

**_Apprentice Number: VI_**

**_Roxas Kitty_**

**_Original: Roxas_**

**_Apperence: A blonde cat with his fur going towards the right._**

**_Apprentice Number: VII_**

**_Axel Kitty_**

**_Original: Axel_**

**_Apperence: A slighly fluffy red cat with green eyes and tear shaped markings under his eyes. _**

**_Apprentice Number: VII _**[A/N: HA! I so do not mean for that to happen!]

_**Zexion Kitty **_

**_Original: Zexion_**

**_Apperence: A slate furred cat with blueish grey eyes and some of her fur covering his right eye. _**

**_Apprentice Number: IX_**

**_Demyx Kitty_**

**_Original: Demyx_**

**_Apprerence: A blonde cat with some of the fur on his head standing in a weird way. _**

**_Apprentice Number: X_**

**_Namine Kitty_**

**_Original: Namine_**

**_Apperence: A small pale blonde cat. _**

**_Apprentice Number: XI_**

**_Marluxia Kitty_**

**_Original: Marluxia _**

**_Apperence: A pink cat._**

**_Apprentice Number: XII_**

**_Vexen Kitty_**

**_Original: Vexen_**

**_Apperence: A blonde cat with some of his fur forming a type of "M" shape on his head._**

**_Apprentice Number: XIII_**

**_Luxord Kitty_**

**_Original: Luxord _**

**_Apperence: A blonde cat with some "facial hair"._**

**_Apprentice Number: XIV_**

**_Xemnas Kitty_**

**_Original: Xemnas_**

**_Apperence: A silver cat with amber gold eyes._**

**_Apprentice Number: XV_**

**_Saix Kitty _**

**_Original: Saix_**

**_Apperence: A blue cat with aber eyes._**

**_Apprentice Number: XVI_**

Dawn: So that's all of them.

Axel: Axel Kitty is No. VIII.

Pyramid Head Kitty: My bad, but he likes it. He's closest to Roxas Kitty's number.

Axel Kitty: (Flirting with Roxas Kitty)

Talon: Okay, it's cute. But ONLY because they're cats. I'm a yuri fanboy.

Dawn: And you scare me for that fact. Wait, we forgot about the dares, huh?

Kitty Clones: Mew.

Talon: Shut up!

Sora: Hey Dawn, I know this really cool resturant. If you want to go, I mean. I'm not asking you out, I'm just saying.

Dawn: Really? Cool! (Goes to resturant)

Sora: Hey, Riku!

Riku: Yeah?

Sora: I'm not asking you out, but I know this really good resturant with like five stars!

Riku: Really? What's it called?

Sora: Um, {Crap! Why did I think of that sooner!?} uh, it's called "Lunar Midnight"! Yeah!

Talon: Oh man! You've been there?

Sora: Yeah.

Talon: How good are their steaks?

Sora: Very.

Talon: And I gotta work here when I could take Yuffie on a date there!

Sora: {Wow, I didn't know that name was real.}

Riku: (Goes to resturant, which is also the one that Dawn went to)

//Lunar Midnight//

Dawn: Riku! What're you doing here?

Riku: I could ask you the same thing.

Dawn: Well, since we are gonna have a kid together, how about we just have a good meal together, huh?

Riku: Sure. (Goes up to waiter) Uh, table for two, please.

Waiter: Right this way. (Leads them to table that is in the center of the room)

Dawn: This is so weird. I'm not even dressed formal.

Riku: Well, I am. And I don't think you'll wear a dress.

Dawn: Good point.

Waiter: What would you like?

Riku: Uh, I'd like the salmon fillet and the steak. You, Dawny?

Dawn: (Blushing at the nickname) I'd like what he's having.

Waiter: Of course. And your choice of drink?

Dawn: Do you have any wine?

Riku: Are we even old enough to have wine?

Dawn: On my world.

Waiter: We only have red wine tonight, m'am.

Dawn: We'll have that then, thank you.

Waiter: You are very welcome. (Leaves to go and give the cooks the order and get the red wine)

Riku: So, why?

Dawn: Why what?

Riku: Why did you agree to do a Truth or Dare?

Dawn: Well, me and Talon sorta need the money to pay off someone we lost a bet to. So when DC-PS1017 contacted us, we agreed. The guys paid off, and now we just want to do it for the fun.

Riku: What's so fun about torturing us?

Dawn: Well, no one really sent in any questions, so we just do what we can to get by. I'm kinda sad that no one sent in any questions, though.

Riku: Why?

Dawn: Because, they're fun questions once in a while. I mean, I don't really mind not having any, but having someone ask is still a good thing once in a while.

Riku: Oh, I get it.

Talon: (Hiding so the couple doesn't see him) Wow, I didn't know that.

Sora: (Who has been video taping the whole thing since they walked in) This is cool.

Waiter: Here you are, your red wine.

Riku: Thank you very much. (Takes sip)

Dawn: How's it taste?

Riku: A little strong, but good.

Dawn: Wine's like that. (Takes sip)

Waiter: And here you are! Your dinner.

Dawn: Thank you. So, Riku, are you happy?

Riku: Heh, with what?

Dawn: With our relationship. Are you happy?

Riku: Of course I am. Couldn't happier.

Axel: (Also hiding) Cheesey.

Dawn: So, you don't regret chesy55's dare for us to make love?

Riku: Not in the least.

Roxas: Are they just gonna talk, or will they eat?

Axel: Shh! They might hear you, Roxy!

Dawn: Oh, Riku. That whole us needing to get married, it's just something my family does.

Riku: Whaddaya mean?

Dawn: I mean they want me to be married to ensure that you won't walk out on me and the kid.

Riku: Never! And don't ever think that, either.

Talon: Classics.

Dawn: Never will. We should eat, ya know.

Riku: Right.

// After they're done//

Waiter: Your bill.

Dawn: Thanks. I'll pay, Riku.

Riku: No, I think Sora should pay.

Dawn: Why?

Riku: He told about the place. It only seems fair.

Dawn: You just want him to be broke.

Riku: Not really. Just short on money.

Dawn: Stupid. (Pays for bill)

Riku: Let's go. (Leaves with Dawn in tow)

//Mansion//

Talon: Where were you guys?

Dawn: Um, a date? Yeah, we were on a date. Thanks Sora.

Sora: Not a problem, when we taped you.

Riku and Dawn: What?

Solar: We put it on FanficTube. Look, over a million views already!

Dawn: Sweet. Maybe if we did it and you posted THAT there'd be over a BILLION!

Marluxia: Weirdo.

Dawn: So? Anyway, see ya!

Talon: Join us next time! GET OFF ME, SOLAR!

Solar: I WNAA PLAY WITH COUINS TALON HAWK MIDNIGHT!

Talon: GET OFF!

Dawn: Now we really have to go, I need to get Solar off Talon. Please review! (Goes to take Solar off Talon's back)

**Finished in one day! SWEETNESS! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I just own this fic, Dawn and her cousins Talon and Solar, their Keyblades and a copy of 358/2 Days. And the Kitty Clones. And a new pet givin to me by a friend, even though he made it.**

Dawn: Hi! And welcome back to KHToDoT! Also know as Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare of Torture! I'm your hostess, Dawn Tigress Wolfeon.

Talon: And I'm your host, Talon Hawk Midnight.

Solar: And I'm your co-host, Solar Keith Felinae!

Sora: When did he become co-host?!

Dawn: When he kept bugging me and Talon about it. Now we have to babysit him AND left him have dares at the same time. Great.

Axel: So, about the whole you being pregnate, thing.....

Dawn: Oh, I've decided to not speed it up. The gestation period of a lion isn't fairly long. It takes 110 days for a lion cub to fully grow inside the female's womb, and the gestation of a wolf is 60 to 63 days long. Add those and the gestation period of mine and Riku's child will be 170 to a possible 173 days. Not including the nine months of a human.

KH Cast: (Confused)

Dawn: Oh Lord. In simpe terms, it'll take up to either 170 days or 173 days until I need to give birth to the baby.

KH Cast: Oh.

Dawn: And I'm NOT doing ANY DARES FROM FINALFANTASYDUDE13 OR NOAHMATIX1000!!!

Talon: Why?

Solar: They're the same person as LarxeneHater500. Remember what he dared for Lexeaus to do to Dawn's cats?

Riku: So, we're just gonna do other dares?

Dawn: Yesssss.

Riku: Don't growl at me.

Talon: Oh, and no dares next chapter. Next chapter is Dawn and Riku's wedding, which they have already prepared.

Riku: The invites will be givin out this chapter.

Dawn: These first dares are from dreamer.

**what happened to dawn kitty? anyway, dares:turn zexion into cute kitty cat,dawn jump off 500 billion foot kill yuffie, roxas kill namine. truth:talon, how is scolar related to you AND dawn.  
**Dawn: Oh right. (Gives Vexen her blood sample)

Vexen: Idiot.

Dawn: An idiot that's gonna get married soon.

Sora: Why do you love her?

Riku: Easy, she's wild, but has a certain kind of spark to her that unexplainable.

Solar: That, and you just think she's hot.

Riku: Yep.

Dawn: (Holding Zexion Kitty in the air) We made a clone of him. But, jsut for fun. (Turns Zexion into a cat)

Zexion: I hate mew.

Talon: HA!

Zexion: What was that?

Zexion Kitty: Mew.

Zexion: What do you mean by "instinct"?

Demyx Kitty: Meow. Mewl mew mew meowl.

Zexion: So when ever I try to say that word or any like it, I'll mew?

Pyramid Head Kitty: Pretty much. Next.

Dawn: But, I can't. I might get a miscarrage.

Talon: You aren't that far along. Jump. (Teleports everyone to a 500 billion foot cliff)

Riku: I'm gonna kill you, Talon.

Dawn: (Jumps and soon disappears into the wind)

Sora: Where'd she go?

Dawn: Try behind you. The real show of my people's transportation is going with the wind. That's how we go from place to place. And also why some people say they see large gusts of wind out in space. (Teleports everyone back to the mansion)

Solar: Can I have candy?

Dawn: No. Solar is related to me and Talon because my mom is Talon's aunt. His mom is my aunt as well. They have another sister who's Solar's mom. So my mom, Talon's mom, and Solar's mom are sisters, and therefore makes us related.

Talon: And I'm happy we didn't need to explain our ENTIRE family. And do I have to?

Dawn: Hell yeah!

Talon: (Brutally slaughters Yuffies then revives her) Oh Yuffie I'm so sorry! I didn't want to but my stupid cousin made me do it! Just please forgive me!

Yuffie: Okay?

Dawn: Oh, the nightmares he'll have. Next! We are doing your dares out of order, dreamer.

Roxas: [Beep] you! I'm not killing her!

Talon:: Why should we kill the ones we love?

Dawn: Cause you were dared to. Now suck it up and take it like a man! Roxas, control!

Roxas: Yes, pregnate master?

Dawn: {I'm gonna kill him for that!} Kill Namine!

Roxas: (Summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper) Yes pregnate master! (Attacks Namine, who puts a suprisingly strong defence)

Talon: Get some popcorn, Solar.

Solar: Of course! (Makes instant popcorn)

KH Cast: (Watch Roxas and Namine duel)

Dawn: I'm waiting until my belly gets big enough for the baby to start kicking!

Talon: Yeah, you and Riku cooing at each other about the baby. Fun.

Riku: Shut up, dude. You're not putting us in the mood for a wedding.

Axel: You're sixteen, and getting married. It's not a wonder you two aren't "in the mood".

Dawn and Riku: Stfu, Axel.

Roxas: (Finally kills Namine by stabbing her in the head)

Dawn: Heh, release.

Roxas: DAMN IT! WHY?! WHY ME!?

Solar: Whimp. Suck it up.

Dawn: Thanks for the review, dreamer. These next dares come from chesey55.

**wow almost makes me regret the dare, almost.**  
**any way, **  
**sora- what would happen if you brack the keyblade (sora's key blade snaps in half two secends after he anwsers)**  
**Riku and Dawn- to apoligise hear (gives them 20 chocolets and any thing else tey want (don't tell them the chocolets have laksitevs in them))**  
**Roxas- who do you like more xion or namina**  
**and just becouse I'm as bord as hell, dawn give any dare you want to any 5 cast members.**  
**Oh and Jason-**  
**Jason: yo Rochelle got pregnant so I'm going to be a dad. GOD is Chreg going to die, any way (stabs zexion)**  
**thats for being the most anoying boss in RE: cain of memorys.**  
**OH and I want to test somthing on you for that. (gets out a super laser)**  
**This joack is so lame, I'M A FIREIN MA' LASER!  
**Dawn: Eh, the two of us are fine.

Sora: I dunno. (Keyblade suddenly snaps in half and massive amounts of energy go through everyone body)

Riku: W-What was THAT?!

Dawn: I dunno, but I got hit by it. I hope I didn't miscarry. Next dare!

Talon: DA- oh!

Solar: Stupid idiot hybrid male cousin.

Talon: Shut up, fullblood!

Dawn: I don't want any chocolate.

Riku: Same here.

Axel: What's with the "hybrid" and "fullblood" insults?

Dawn: Oh, well, everyone on our world is fine with hybrid and half-breeds, but sometimes some people are just enemies with each other, so if they're two different "bloods", they'll call each other by that.

Talon: Useless fullblooded wolf runt!

Solar: Ungrateful hybrid scum!

Talon: Worthless fullblood piece of crap!

Solar: How dare you, you freak hybrid creature of NOTHING!

Dawn: Oh, oh my God.

Roxas: What?

Dawn: That's THE most insulting thing someone can say to a hybrid. It hits deeply. So, very, deeply.

Talon: Solar...... JUST GET OUT THEN! WHO NEEDS YOU HERE! YOU'RE NOTHING! JUST A PUP! A RUNT!

Kairi: Oh wow.

Dawn: I can not believe my eyes. Talon, why did you do that?

Solar: Forget it, Talon! I'm not leaving! Not ever!

Talon: Fine by me so long as you stay the hell away from me!

Solar: Fine!

Dawn: Great, now what'll I do about that? Uh, forget it. Next.

Roxas: Um, I like Namine better because of how Sora loves Kairi and I'm Sora's Nobody, and Namine is Kairi's. That, and Xion scares me sometimes.

Xion: Gee, thanks Rox.

Pyramid Head Kitty: Next.

Dawn: ANY dare, hm? (Looks at Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion) I got a few.

Zexion: (Mutters something)

Dawn: I dare Demyx and Zexion to kiss like lovers!

Talon: Fangirl.

Dawn: KISS! My hormones still act up when I'm pregnate, and you don't wanna see me go hormonal on ya!

Demyx and Zexion: (Kiss out of fear, then out of pleasure)

Solar: Wow.

Riku: This is disturbing.

Dawn: The next person I dare is Talon.

Talon: Oh man!

Dawn: Talon, I dare you to make up with Solar.

Solar: Why should he?

Dawn: Because I don't like it when my cousins fight. It makes me feel so.... alone in a way. Please, just make up. It's one day before my wedding, and if you guys aren't gonna act right, then I won't marry Riku.

Talon: Wow, okay then. Solar, I'm sorry.

Solar: No, it was my fault.

Dawn: Yay! No more fighting between you two! Next! Axe! Rox!

Axel and Roxas: What?

Dawn: Um, ooo! Make love!

KH Cast: WTF?!?!

Dawn: Please?

Axel and Roxas: You said please!

Dawn: Pretty please?

Talon: Oh my God!

Dawn: Look, don't make me pull out the whole arsonal of cute.

Axel and Roxas: (Strips and make love, with Dawn taping them)

Solar: You have a sick mind.

Dawn: So? Next! Please welcome Jason!

Jason: (Quickly stabs Zexion in the head)

Dawn: If only you could do that in RE: Chain of Memories.

Talon: Dude, that joke is really lame.

Jason: Yeah, I know. (Fires his laser at Zexion's corspe and Marluxia)

Dawn: HA! Thanks, man.

Jason: No prob. (Disappears in a poof of smoke)

Solar: How many times have they done that?

Talon and Dawn: We lost count.

Dawn: These next dares are from..... crap! We skipped Teddypro! These next dares are from Teddypro!

**Ah, guess what? That's right another Vs. Dare! HAHAHAHA!**  
**Vs. Dare--**  
**My next one isn't actually a MapleStory boss, I was just thinking of the beast...this beast is a creature I call Jr. Blackfang. What it is is a large cross between a black snake, a dragon, and a large black bird (The actual description I'll PM you on as well as it's abilities.) How it kills the KH cast is completely up to you (look at the list of abilities I send you.) Also, you may keep the Jr. Blackfang as a gift. :)**

**Have a nice day.**  
**Teddypro  
**Dawn: Sorry for skipping you! Tal! Bring in Jr. Blackfang!

Talon: HOLY [BEEP]! (Tries to bring in Jr. Blackfang, but he doesn't listen to Talon and goes wild in the room)

Dawn: Hey! Jr Blackfang!

Jr. Blackfang: (Looks over at Dawn)

Dawn: I'm prego. That, and you are a gift for me so behave!

Solar: (Whispers to Jr. Blackfang) Trust me, just listen to her. Even without her mood swings she one hell of a killer. So yeah. Smarter to listen than to die.

Jr. Blackfang: (Nods, and uses his center head and uses his energy beam to kill Larxene)

????: HA! That was good!

Sora: Who the hell are you?

Axel: I don't think I can handle anyother Wolftigraian.

Dawn: Stream! (Hugs the newcomer, who is a white wolf)

Stream: I'm Dawn guardian when she's on other worlds.

Talon: This is a world she rules over because we're being payed to torture and kill these guys. (Points over KH Cast)

Stream: Well, I heard Dawn was prego and so I got her this. (Gives her a boxed crib)

Riku: Well, at least we don't need to buy one.

Talon: He's gone. Well, Jr. Blackfang, kill them!

Jr. Blackfang: (Ignores Talon)

Dawn: Jr. Blackfang, use your poison breath on them!

Jr. Blackfang: (Uses right head and uses his poison breath to kill all the KH Cast)

Solar: Mass murderer.

Dawn: (Revives everyone) So? You are too.

Talon: Can he sleep in the basement?

Dawn: No. Thanks for Jr. Blackfang, Teddy! I promise he'll be totally tame in the next five or six chapters!

Solar: Well, this counts as another gift for the baby?

Dawn: What ever floats your boat, Solar. These next dares are from Dragonfire2lm.

**figures another OC would get pregnant...**

**(t)= truths (d)= dares**

**according to Dragon law any creature can marry if they 16 or older, so dawn and riku can marry if they want, you don't have to be a dragon, just know one**

**pyramid kitty (t)- are you related to the sphinx?**

**scar (t)- how exactly did you end up evil?**

**hosts (d)- make a translator to make the kitty clones speak english**

**talon and dawn (t)- this just occured to me but well...nevermind I'll ask your boss about the fact that your both lion/wolf hybrids and the origin of that idea.**

**kitty clones (d)- become adult big cat clones!**

**ok well that's it for now 'sees ham' oh goody my favourite meat.'turns into hedgelionwolf'..'evil smirk' see you next chapter**

**a hedgelionwolf is Dragonfires transformation that happens after eating ham, the antidote is mustard  
**Dawn: Complain to the boss, not me.

Talon: Um, our traditon says that if a female gets prego and is not married to the father they NEED to get married. So she's being for by tradition to do this.

Riku: Eh, she's hot. I'm gonna be a dad. Not a problem.

Pyramid Head Kitty: Not sure. But I know him! He's really mad about not having a nose, though.

Scar: I became evil when I realized my father didn't truly love me anymore and loved Mufasa more. And then Simba had to be born and take away my chance at being king!

Simba: I am the rightful king of the Pridelands!

Dawn: Family, isn't it wonderful?

Solar: Ours, yes. Simba's, it sucks. Next.

Talon: Fine. (Buys one over eBay)

Mailman: Package for Talon Midnight?

Talon: Yo. (Pays) Now get out of here and OUT OF MY LAND! (Bites mailman and he runs away)

Dawn and Solar: Why?

Talon: I don't like 'em. (Puts the translators on the Kitty Clones)

Dawn: These should change everything you say into human language. Try it.

Kitty Clones: We want real food like fish!

Solar: Works.

Dawn: Next! Dragonfire2lm, yeah she took some of that away from you, but me and Talon have human in us, too.

Talon: Half lion, quater human, and quarter wolf. Next!

Kitty Clones: (Turn into larger versions of themselves)

Sora Kitty: Cool!

Dawn: These dares are from Roxas Hariki.

**um...is the use for Axel's 'control' yaoi reltaed??  
**Dawn and Axel: [Beep] yeah!

Roxas: Did you really have to ask?

Dawn: These next ones come from Mr. Anonymous.

**I became Heartless Lugia on this sight recently, but I'm still gonna give dares as this guy.**

**General-(Lawl, I'm helpin you guys. Keep on the dares though.)**  
**gets exactly...599 US DOLLARS, 599 US DOLLARS, 599 US DOLLARS-YAYZ.**  
**Launcher battle! Everyone included.**  
**Battle? Everyone also included...?**

**Girls-**  
**the shower thing again. Dawn may be excused as she is pregnant.**

**Sora-For doing that, you get OVER 90! More dollars.**  
**walk on top of the mansion.**

**Xion-FIRE YOUR LAZOR! At 5 people. Anyone, including kitties, host, co-host, and cast.**

**Riku-Rest up.**

**Org. XII-FIST FIGHT! First to 10 kills wins.  
**Dawn: Cool!

Talon: Hey Dawn.

Dawn: Huh?

Axel: Prego says what?

Dawn: I'm not falling for that.

Axel: You said it would work!

Talon: Shut up! She's way smarter than she looks!

Dawn: I have an IQ of, I think, 100 something.

KH Cast: And you're doing a Truth or Dare show?!

Dawn: I said I have a high IQ. I never said I make good choices. That, and I just don't think all the time.

Leon: Well, that explains a lot.

Dawn: Quiet Squall!

Leon: It's Leon!

Dawn: Homo with Cloud says what?

Leon: What?

Talon, Solar, Dawn, and Axel: HA!

Dawn: Okay, let's get on with the dares. (Bag of money falls on her head) IF I LOST THIS KID I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DROPPED THE BAG ON MY HEAD!! AND I DON'T THINK HEARTLESS LUGIA DID IT, EITHER!!

Axel: (Throws rope away)

Dawn: Jr. Blackfang! Kill Axel!

Jr. Blackfang: (Sets Axel on fire with his firey breath)

Solar: It's so sad because his element is fire.

Dawn: [Beep] him. He tried to kill my baby. (Looks in the bag) YAY!!! MONEY!

Vexen: (Has a bag thrown at him by Marluxia) Ow!

Talon: (Has Pyramid Head Kitty give him a bag)

KH Cast: (Get their own bag in a different way)

Dawn: Yes! Now I can pay Vex! (Gives Vexen 13 bucks)

Talon: You payed him 3000 bucks for the other Kitty Clones, and yet you only pay him 13 bucks for yours?

Dawn: Each Kitty Clone ranges in their own price. And the highest of all was Riku and Sora. So they cost a TON! Next!

Solar: Dawn can't join because she's prego.

Dawn: That, and I'd whoop all your sorry butts.

KH Cast: (Have an all out battle with rocket launchers while Dawn watches patting her stomach)

Dawn: It's okay, baby. It's fine. Your daddy will be okay after this, I promise.

Axel: (Ducks from Saix's blast) Is she talking to her kid in her stomach?!

Talon: (Blows up Xemnas and Ansem at the same time) I hear that it helps the kid to talk quicker when they're born!

Riku: (Ducks from a blast from Sora) DAMN IT SORA! I HAVE A KID ON THE WAY!! (Leaves fight)

Sora: Wuss! (Ducks from Talon and blows him up)

Dawn: And there goes Talon Hawk Midnight. We hardly knew ye. (Revives her cousin who sits down next to her)

Talon: Don't. Say. Anything.

Dawn: You were beaten by a kid.

Talon: He's only a year younger than the three of us.

Dawn: Yeah, and Solar's only 5 years old and he curses.

//After the Battle and many revivals//

Dawn: Damn. Just damn. Oh, fish! (Grabs a tuna and throws it to the Kitty Clones)

Talon: Why?

Riku: Do you need to ask?

Solar: I don't know what the hell Pokemon is. So, I'll play with the clones. (Goes to the clones)

Mickey: What's Pokemon?

Dawn: Oh! I love Pokemon! I just have enought money to buy HeartGold or SoulSilver. Wah.

Talon: You own a copy of 358/2 Days. Be happy you got that!

Dawn: I'll give you all your pokemon!! (Gives a pokeball to everyone except Talon)

Talon: Who'll you be using?

Dawn: I think I'll use the team I have on !!!

Riku: Is there an order to it?

Dawn: Totally! My number one pokemon is Ninetails. Then there's Jolteon. Then Vapereon. Then Persian. Then Umbreon. And lastly, Espeon.

Axel: Wow.

Dawn: Yeah. And Ninetails is a fire type AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM AXEL SO DROP THE PUPPY DOG EYES! IT'LL ONLY WORK FOR SAIX!!!

Axel: Fine! [Beep].

Talon: Prego [beep]. Get it right.

Dawn: I wish I could have a Lugia.

Solar: I thought you could choose one on the website.

Dawn: Well, you can but I wanted to keep it more based on the show and stuff.

Talon: Addict.

Dawn: Only to sweets. Now let the mega battle begin! Solar, annouce since you're not doing anything useful! (Gives the wolf pup a sheet of paper)

Solar: First up is Dawn against Demyx.

Demyx: You did give me a water type, right?

Dawn: Yeah. I gave you my Vaporeon.

Demyx: Thanks.

Dawn: Just don't hurt her. Also, I'm using my Ninetails.

Solar: And begin! [A/N: Sorry. I don't really play pokemon or pay that much attention to the show, so please don't get mad at me if I get any of this messed up!]

Dawn: Ninetails, use Flash Fire!

Ninetails: (Attacks Vapereon with it's Flash Fire)

Demyx: Damn. Vaporeon, use-

Axel: Don't use Water Absorb! Dawn's using a fire type, not a water type!

Roxas: How do you know this?

Axel: Internet.

Demyx: {Damn! I can't use it because she has a fire type, not a water type. Damn it! Think Dem! Think!}

Zexion: Is he trying to think?

Dawn: He's trying to think, Zex. Oh! Put on the theme songs!

Solar: (Pushes button that plays all the theme songs from the Pokemon Anime from the first to current season)

Talon: Setting the mood.

Dawn: Wanna change pokemon, Dem?

Demyx: Sure. Vaporeon, taking you out. (Summons Vaporeon back into her pokeball and throws it to Dawn)

Dawn: Thank you. Now, here. Hope this one works for ya. (Tosses Demyx a new pokeball that is blue at the top instead of red) Don't ask about the colors, I forget really easily.

Demyx: Alright then. (Summons out his new pokemon, who turns out to be a Blastoise) FINALLY!

Axel: Calm down. I'm not sure you're gonna have that much of an effect here. It's not a water arena.

Dawn: Wanna bet? (Snaps fingers and room becomes a water arena with stands for everyone NOT in the battle)

Axel: Shut up.

Demyx: Alright Blastoise! Use torrent!

Blastoise: (Uses it's torrent)

Dawn: So? Ninetails, quick! Use Flash Fire!

Ninetails: (Races up to the water pokemon and uses Flash Fire and wins)

Demyx: I GIVE UP! (Tosses pokemon back to Dawn) I want a rematch later!

Dawn: Deal!

Solar: Next up is Axel vs. Roxas.

Roxas: I need to fight him?

Solar: That's what the paper says.

Dawn: Oh, this'll be good.

Demyx: Big time.

Axel: Dawn. Who am I using?

Dawn: Flareon.

Talon: Wow. Of course. What type is Roxas using?

Dawn: Um, a normal.

Solar: Your persian, huh?

Dawn: Roxas if you hurt my persian I will skin you alive!

Roxas: Okay okay! Persian, use limber!

Persian: (Nods)

Axel: Flareon, use flash fire!

Flareon: (Uses flash fire on Persian)

//After more than 30 battles and rematches// [A/N: One, I'm lazy. Two, I really did not want to write every single battle. Just know that Dawn, Roxas, and Talon won most of them.]

Talon: I had fun. Next!

KH Females: Why?

Axel: Just get in the shower!!

Dawn: AXEL IS A PERV!!!

Axel: AM NOT!

Talon: Then why..... no. I won't ask. It's too disturbing for a T Rated fic. That, and Dawn does not need to be sick.

Larxene: Why do we even do this?

Dawn: So my new Jr. Blackfang doesn't eat you. By the way, how'd you get out Axe?

Axel: Climbed out it's mouth.

KH Cast: Eeewwww.

Axel: Yeah, not fun. He really needs a breath mint!

Talon: O.o, okay then.

KH Cast Females: (Take shower)

Larxene: (Throws hairbrush at Axel) PERV!!

Dawn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH AHAHAHA!!!

Talon: (Snickering) Calm it, Dawn. Next.

Dawn: (Teleports everyone to the roof)

Sora: Why me?

Solar: You were dared to now get over and dance!!

Dawn: I never liked his songs, but he was a good person.

Talon: You didn't like his songs? Not even "Thriller"?

Dawn: No, and I don't know why. Any who. Dem. Would you please?

Demyx: Sure. DANCE SORA DANCE!!

Zexion: Why?

Sora: (Moonwalks for an hour)

Solar: (Teleports then back to the room) Next.

Dawn: You [beep]ing kill my cats Xion and I will [beep]ing skin you alive and [beep]ing make you dinner for Jr. Blackfang!

Xion: Okay! (Aims at Solar)

Dawn: Do that to him and you'll get the same punishment. He's only a pup!!

Xion: Oh come on! (Aims at Talon and looks at Dawn)

Dawn: Eh.

Talon: Dawn Tigress Wolfeon!! (Blown up)

Xion: (Blows up Xemnas, Saix, Riku, and Sora)

Solar: Wow. Haha, Mansex and his little puppy are dead.

Dawn: But I like Saix Puppy. (Revives the people Xion blew up)

Talon: I'M GOING TO [BEEP]ING KILL YOU!!!

Riku: She's prego, and if you do I'll kill you.

Sora: Protective much Riku?

Dawn: Did the dare say for Riku to rest?

KH Cast: (Nod)

Dawn: SWEET!! (Grabs Riku and uses him as a pillow and falls asleep with him)

Talon: Oh for the love of God. Dawn, look. (Holds up magizine labled "Resident Evil Yaoi Weekly)

Dawn: Whaaaaaaaaat?

Talon: Um, uh, (shudders) Resident Evil yaoi. You know, ChrisxWesker.

Dawn: Are they butt naked?

Talon: (Holds something down) Yeah.

Dawn: GIVE!! (Grabs magizine from Talon's hands and reads) Ooooo! And it's this months!!

Kairi: Where'd she get it from?

Solar: Oh, this fangirl website that lets you read yaoi from any fandom you want. Oh, and they have a magizine from each fandom.

KH Girls: What's it called?!

Dawn: Um, fangirl-frenzy, I think. [A/N: NOT A REAL WEBSITE!!! I REPEAT!! NOT A REAL WEBSITE!!!]

Talon: Okay, Organization XIII. FIST FIGHT!

Larxene: Can I not fight so I can see that website?

Dawn: Um, no. Sorry. But you can see it if you win.

Solar: Three, two, one. Begin!!

Larxene: I WANNA SEE THAT WEBSITE!!! (Attacks Saix, Xemnas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xion, Roxas, Vexen, Marluxia, and Xigbar)

Talon: And just to look at yaoi?

Dawn and Larxene: It can be used as blackmail.

Talon: Really? Well, now I have something to blackmail Cloud and Sephiroth.

Dawn: Thankies for the reviews!! These next ones come from dreamer726!!

**yeah last tme i reveiwed i was under the name 'dreamer' anyway i forgot something: roxas has to kiss namine too, zexion-kitty cat has to STAY AWAY from demyx kitty, AND every one gets to kill talon in thier own way.(zexi can be noncat at his turn, then one again for two weeks).  
**Dawn: Oh, well, thanks for the extras!

Roxas: Wow.

Dawn: KISS KISS KISS!

Namine: (Grabs Roxas and kisses him dead on the lips)

Talon: Shiz nits, aggresive much?

Namine: Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?!

Solar: Calm down.

???: Hihi!

Talon and Dawn: TOMAKA!

Tomaka: What?

Dawn: Lordy. Tomaka is another of my cousins. He's the oldest out of the thirty pup cousins.

KH Cast: THIRTY?!

Dawn: Yeah, five sets of sextuplets. Next!

Tomaka: Yeah, next!

Zexion Kitty: Why? I love my Dem Dem Kitty.

Dawn: Yeah, I do too. But a dare's a dare. Sorry man. (Takes Demyx Kitty and put him in her room)

Lunar: Next! Tomaka no baka!

Talon: He really is.

Tomaka: I'm not stupid!

Solar: Next, before he goes into a fit. (Takes the other pups somewhere so they don't watch what is about to unfold on Talon)

Dawn: (Returns Zexion to his true form)

Talon: N-Now now. Can't w-we be reasonable? G-Guys?

Zexion: I'm gonna enjoy this. (Take out emo knife and stabs Talon to death)

Dawn: I knew you had an emo knife. My friend wanted to see it. Now you've seen, bud! (Revives Talon)

Talon: Holy.

Simba: Why would I kill him?

Dawn: Dunno. Just do it. Don't care about the guilt, I can revive him. Oh, and people, please start daring people from other worlds like the Pride Lands, the Land Of Dragons. Anywhere! That includes people from Atlantica.

Sora: Heh hehe heh. (Goes Master Form and kills Talon very brutally)

Roxas: Damn.

Dawn: Do you have pent up anger or something?

Sora: No, I just wanted to do that.

Dawn: (Revives Talon) My turn.

Talon: OH [BEEP]!

Dawn: (Takes out her sword, the Wolf Soul) Dark-Light Cannon! (Her sword splits down the middle of the blade, still connected to the hilt, and a bright purple sphere appears in the middle and fires at Talon)

Talon: (Burnt with third degree burns and dies)

Solar: (Revives Talon)

Dawn: Aawww! I wanted to have him burn a little more!

KH Cast: O.o

Dawn: Shut up. He's mean. He doesn't like the fact that me and Riku are gonna have a kid together.

Talon: He turned to the dark! He doesn't deserve to be your mate or your husband! I speak out of family love!

Riku: Oh, your an [beep]! (Stabs Talon to death, then kills his replica)

Sora: You killed you replica beacuse?

Riku: So he wouldn't start saying _he_ was the dad.

Dawn: Makes sense.

//Several killings and revivals of Talon later//

Talon: I hate you all.

Dawn: Hehehe. That's what you get, you jerk. (Turns Zexion back into a cat, only this time he's a neko kitty)

Zexion: Damnit!

Demyx: How cute! (Scratches Zexion behind his ear)

Zexion: Puurrrr.

KH Girls: AAWWWW! How cute!

Dawn: Okay, Demyx, keep petting Zexion.

Demyx: Can do.

Dawn: Zexion, keep being your cute little neko self!

Zexion: Puurrr fine. Puuurrr.

Dawn: Thanks! These next dares are from kalebbb.

**i want marluxia to zexion 4 10 mins signed kaleb najar  
**Dawn: What? Okay, anyone catch that?

KH Cast: No.

Dawn: Sorry, but we can't that dare. Sorry, but I didn't understand what it meant.

Tomaka: I wanna play!

Talon: Tomaka, Leta, Harpoon, Shima, Tiga, Pam, Water, Len, Mike, Tama, Shikon, Ace, Hawk, Eagle, Stream, Flight, Amber, Element, Oliver, Luna, Lunar, Kenith, Dagger, Orion, Beta, Nebula, Nova, Alpha, and Galaxy! Sit down now! You too, Solar!

Dawn: Uh, these next dares come from j.

**you peoples can call me jj and first i would like to say this fanfic is aswome (i dont like yoi...is that how its spelled?) so here r my dares oh and by the way here is a 3 headed dragon hope you like her**

**sora insult kiri(sorry if spelled different)and dont tell her its was a dare intill the end of the show**

**kiri beat sora to a pulpe and kiss riku in frount of him**

**MANSEX get beaten up by the SHE marly**

**all the men where dressess**

**PS. im a girl and Dawn do me a favore and kick seporothes **  
**Dawn: Cool, new reviewer. And thanks for the dragon!

3 Headed Dragon: ROAR!

Sora: S.O.B!

Dawn: Heh, I say "son of a Larxene".

Larxene: Hey!

Sora: Hey, Kairi?

Kairi: Yes? [A/N: She didn't hear the dares.]

Sora: You're a [beep] [beep] [beep] [beep].

Roxas: Where'd he all _that_?!

Dawn: I don't know but I got it on video!

Kairi: SORA YOU [BEEP]HOLE! (Beats Sora to a bloody pulp)

Tomaka: (Revives Sora) Cool!

Kairi: (Kisses Riku on the lips in front of Dawn and Sora)

Dawn: You. Little. Runt. (Attacks and kills Kairi with her bare hands) Riku is my man and my mate! NO ONE ELSES!

Orion: Next please. (Revives Kairi)

Marluxia: I'M A GUY!! GET IT THE HELL RIGHT!

KH Cast: We don't want to.

Talon: Time to go to the doctor, Marly.

Marluxia: WHAT!?! NO!! STAY AWAY! (Knocked out and taken to the doctor by Talon)

Dawn: Who wants to play video games?

KH Cast still there: ME! (Rush to Game Room)

Dawn: Okay, we have the "Resident Evil" series, uh, some of the "Silent Hill" games.

Pyramid Head Kitty: Oo! One of those!

Dawn: KH 1, 2 CoM, RE:CoM, and 358/2 Days. Which one?

KH Cast: Silent Hill.

Dawn: We have "Shattered Memories", "Homecoming", and "Origins".

KH Cast: Don't care.

Dawn: (Puts in "Shattered Memories")

Pyramid Head Kitty: Yay.

// When Marluxia and Talon get back//

Talon: Okay, Marluxia, attack Mansex.

Marluxia: I hate you all.

Xemnas: Don't you even dare.

Dawn: GO!

Marluxia: (Attacks and brutally rips out Xemnas's throat with his bare hands)

KH Cast: OH [BEEP]!

Dawn: N-Next. {Holy freaking crap! I don't want to get on Marly's bad side! I'm scared.}

Talon: Oh, thank you so much, jj.

Dawn: Geez, get over yourself. (Kicks a box with dresses in it over to the boys) These were _all_ the dresses _ever_ bought for me. You can wear them.

KH Males: (Put on the dresses, which actually fit, on) We hate this.

Kairi: Some of you look really hot.

Dawn: Riku of course looks insanly hot. Now, Sephiroth, get over here.


	7. Aero is here PreWedding Chapter

Welcome back! PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER IS WEDDING!

* * *

Dawn: Welcome back.

Axel: What's wrong with you?

Dawn: MY WEDDING WAS CANCELED SO WE COULD DO DARES!

Riku: And we're still dressed up!

Talon: I promise, you can have your wedding at the end of this chapter.

Dawn: If you don't keep that promise I'm personally ripping "it" off!

Talon: O-Okay!

Dawn: Now that that's settled, this dares come from JJ!

**JJ here first of all marly you gay fagot you think you can scare me well you got another thing coming (pulls marly's hair out steps on all his flowers takes his wepon and beats him wih it )i have allways wanted to do and please dont revive sephiroth he wont die in the stupid game also I like cloud better**

**P. IS MEAN TO DAWN AND I WILL COME AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AFTER DAWN DOES**

**PSS.I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE**

Dawn: It's always nice to have someone stick up for you! Now, please welcome one of our Anonymouses, JJ! Oh, and I won't beat any one up.

JJ: Hi! Now, where's Marly?

Marluxia: (Hiding in hiddy hole in corner)

Dawn: He's over there in that hiddy hole in the corner.

Marluxia: EEP! (Runs away)

Dawn:... Pay ya 5000 bucks to chase and kill him, JJ.

JJ: Are you gonna keep that promise?

Dawn: Yep.

JJ: COME HERE MARLY!

Marluxia: (Falls down that stairs)

Dawn: HA! I feel better now.

JJ: COME HERE GAY BOY! (Grabs Marluxia's sycthe and starts hitting him in the head with it)

Marluxia: WHY? OW!

Dawn: Because you are one hard-as-hell boss to beat. Worse than that damn Morning Star. I hate those.

Talon: You can stick around and beat the crap out of Marly all you want, JJ.

JJ: Thanks! (Whacks Marluxia again)

Marluxia: JUST STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Dawn: I thought Nobodies didn't have feelings.

Xemnas: We never said we weren't religous.

Talon: Ah, well.

Dawn: These next dares come from Teddy!

**Huh, I thought the Jr. Blackfang would've caused more death than that...oh well...you are very welcome for him...anyway, time for another Vs. Dare!**

**-Vs. Dare-**

**This next dare will especially please you...it's a snail from MapleStory named Bob which actually came around by total player legend. This snail has the model of the games weakest monster, the level 1 green snail, but it's stats are about 20x greater. Have it look weak and stuff but then kill everyone by simply touching them.**

**By the way, before I forget the Jr. Blackfang needs a meal once every 2-3 weeks and as you probably guessed it's a carnivore so you know what will happen...Also if it doesn't eat by the 5th week, it'll go on a rampage killing everything in sight, fyi.**

**Enjoy!**

**~teddypro**

Dawn: [Beep]! (Rushes to find Jr. some food)

Talon: You didn't feed him?

Dawn: I FORGOT! (Looks around before grabbed both of Xigbar's guns and shooting Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, and Xaldin into mush)

Sora: Ew.

Riku: Very.

Dawn: JR.! DIN DIN!

Jr. Blackfang: (Sniffs mush and licks it up)

KH Cast: Gross.

Dawn: I haven;t seen something like that since my first hunt.

Talon: Your least succsessful, I might add.

Dawn: Shut up! It was a tough doe! Not my fault she gave me that stupid scar on my arm.

Riku: So that's how you got it. I was wondering how.

Sora: Dude. Mental hospital. Now.

Dawn: Hey, that's the exact same thing you told me when I agreed to do this show.

Snail: (Comes slowlt sliding in)

Dawn: Um, hi.

Snail: (Still slowly moving)

Talon: Okay, this is even more boring than those snail races we watched on TV.

Snail: (Stops, moves little anntena thingies, and starts to slither again)

Sora: Can I just hit it?

Dawn: Suit yourself.

Sora: (Hits snail and dies on touching it)

Talon: Wow. Okay, that made no sense! And pretty much the entire "Kingdom Hearts" series makes no sense and that made even _less _sense!

Dawn: Stop whining. Axel, Roxas, see if he's okay.

Axel & Roxas: Sure. (Touch Sora, then touch snail, and die)

Kairi: How cold-hearted are you?

Dawn & Talon: Very.

Namine: (Touches snail and dies)

/A few hours later, after everyone touched the snail/

Dawn: That is one weird and deadly snail.

Talon: I agree. And I thought that doe that gave you your scar was deadly.

Dawn: I KILLED HER! Anyway, these dares are from dreamer726.

***grabs zexion cat and pets him* he's cute as a cat. this'll be fun. :)**

**dawn: have this as a pet.*gives 2-headed puppy that breathes fire and has yellow bat wings* he's two monthes old. what neko mean?**

**talon: :) i want you to...jump in a volcano, then kill dawn without her knowing in front riku or I'LL sick this dragon on you.*stands nexts to 10 thousand foot dragon that eats anyone named talon* then do get eaten by her.(dragon)**

**namine: t. if you had to marry either talon or demyx who? and which would you have roxas beat up.**

**roxas: beat him up that one.**

**xigbar: shoot 14 boys in the room.**

**axel:*hands bazooka kill anyone in room in thirty seconds**

***hand zexioncat back* sorry.**

Dawn: Thank you. Oh, thanks for the pet! (Hugs weird new pet dog) You are going in the basement. To make sure you don't kill my kitties!

Puppy Thing: Woof! (Runs into the basement)

Dawn: Okay, a neko is a human being, or anything that resembles a human rather, that has working cat ears and tail, and other cat traits. I turned Zexy here into a little neko, himself. And Demyx just can't keep his hands off him.

Demyx: He's too cute!

Zexion: PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW DEMYX! I'M NOT CUTE!

Demyx: Yes you are, Zeeeeexy!

Dawn: Chill out, Zex. Geez, it's not that bad.

Zexion: You're not the one getting attacked by fangirls in the middle of the night.

Talon: I swear I lock them in the cages at night!

Dawn: Aaaanyway, onto the dares! Oh, let's go! (Teleports everyone to volocano)

Sora: Damn, this has gotta suck.

Dawn: Totally. (Pushes Talon into volocano)

Talon: MYLASTWORDSARE:! (Falls into lava)

KH Cast: Yeesh.

Dawn: (Revives Talon) Let's go. (Teleports everyone back)

Talon: I hate you. Next.

Namine: Hmm, I'd marry Demyx and have Talon beat up Roxas.

Roxas: HEY!

Dawn: Thought so. Next!

Talon: COME HERE YOU PIECE OF CRAP NOBODY! (Chases Roxas until he tackles him to floor and slashes his throat open)

Solar: I'm only a pup.

Dawn: Suck it up. You've seen worse.

Solar: True. (Revives Roxas) Next.

Dawn: Xiggy, you're up!

Xigbar: (Shoots Xemnas, Saix, Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Vexen, Marluxia, Xaldin, Luxord, Talon, Hayner, Pence, and Ansem the Wise) That felt good. Just to get it all out.

Dawn: Damn dude!

Solar: (Revives everyone that Xigbar shot)

Dawn: (Grabs Riku, Talon, Solar, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine and runs into her room)

Sora: Why?

Dawn: One, you guys don't deserve to die that way. Two, have you seen Axel when he has a bazooka? He goes nuts!

Talon: Oh God, please don't say anything, Dawn.

Dawn: Shut it. Wasn't planning on it. Oh, and my wedding WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER! NO ONE REVIEW! PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! WE NEED TO DO THE WEDDING FIRST! PLEASE DON'T REVIEW WITH DARES FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

Sora: ... Damn you can scream.

Dawn: Thank you. (Pokes head outside room and sees almost everything destroyed) Uh, we lost the floor next to my door.

Talon: What? (Pokes head out next ot Dawn's) Oh.

Solar: Ooooookaaaaay. Please never give Axel a bazooka again. Ever.

Dawn: Amen, Solar. Amen.

Talon: (Revives everyone and jumps down to first floor) It's safe.

Dawn: N-No thanks. I'll stay up here. Heheheheheh.

Sora: Are you afraid of heights or something?

Dawn: N-No. I just don't want to hurt myself and hurt my baby.

Riku: Hm. (Grabs Dawn around waist, lifts her up bridal style, and jumps down) Wasn't hard, now was it?

Dawn: I guess not.

Axel: Let's do that again!

Dawn: How about not? Any way, these next dares come from chesey55.

**yeah, sorry about the dares guys I was anustly drunk out of anyones mind.**

**any way,**

**vexon- give Dawn the money she paid for the kitty clones times two, (don't tell him it has a 500 dollar intrest)**

**Dawn- to apologise for my drunkness(damn chreg are you dead once I find my shotgun) hear. (gives Dawn a young vertion of simba) clond it my self.**

**and sence you asked**

**bouth Jacks- duel each other.**

**mulon- kill the emperor when no one is looking**

**and these are from Jason-**

**Sora-go in final mode and stay in it for fifteen minotes after the meater runs out.(for info on the final for just PM me)**

**simba- kill any one you love or like (Jason's words not mine)**

**oh and nice tuch mister anonamis by say ing over 90 insted of well that times 100.**

**GOD that's a dum joke someone started by useing a line from dragonball Z.**

Dawn: Hey, man. It's cool. No harm done.

Vexen: Fine. (Pays Dawn well over 100000 dollars cash)

Talon & Axel: THAT MUCH!

Dawn: Yes. My kitty was very expensive. You need to remove that entire human gene and find a way to keep her from dying without that gene.

Axel, Demyx, & Sora: My brain hurts.

Dawn: Shove a sock down your throat. (Has a baby version of Simba poof into her arms) SO CUTE!

Talon: Don't you dare do anything copyrighted, Dawn!

Dawn: I wasn't, dummy. Next!

{A/N:We'll call Jack Skeleton just Jack, and Jack Sparrow Jack S.}

Jack: Why?

Talon: Just do it before you before my chew-toy.

Jack & Jack S.: (Begin long, mildly interesting fight)

/Eight Hours Later/

Dawn: Holy Axeling Larxene.

KH Cast: What?

Solar: Cousin found a new way to swear with out the censor going off.

Dawn: PM me if you wanna know what they all mean.

Jack: (Kills Jack S.) That took forever.

Sora: No kidding. Talon fell asleep!

Talon: *Zzzzz* Waffles. *Zzzzzz*

Riku: He dreams about food. Wonderful.

Dawn: Better than half the dreams he has.

All KH Male Members: Gross.

Dawn: I've had to share a room with him before when he had those dreams.

Riku: Tramatic.

Dawn: Not really. I found out that if you keep your distance, he'll leave you alone.

KH Cast: (Look at Talon and then scoot away from him)

Talon: *Zzzzzzzz* I'm not paying for those snacks, Dawn. Buy 'em yourself. *Zzzzzzzzzz*

Tomaka: Next!

Dawn: Tomaka!

Mulan: What? But that would dishonor me! All of China would know I did it!

Dawn: Not if you took the evidence with you.

KH Cast: (Look at Dawn)

Dawn: Look, it's simple! Not that I know how to commit that kind of crime in full detail and not get caught, of course.

Xigbar: You have to come to someone like me or Luxord.

Luxord: I only- (Hit on head with a salmon)... Really? A salmon?

Dawn: I like salmon! Me and my Grandpa Leo would go fishing all the time when I was little!

Talon: *Zzzzzzzzz* Smoked salmon good. *Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Sora: Okay, can I just poke him?

Dawn: Go for it. {You're funeral anyway, Keyblader}

Sora: (Pokes Talon in the stomach)

Talon: NEVER WAKE ME THE [BEEP] UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Sora: Yes! (Goes into hiddy hole)

Dawn: Sleep, cousin.

Talon: Fine. (Goes back to sleep)

Solar: He in one mean sleeper. Now, kill the damn dude already.

Mulan: But-

Dawn: Do you want a prego hybrid to kill you out of hormones? If not, kill the dude.

Mulan: Fine. (Goes to China to kill the emperor)

Talon: Mmm, Yuffie.

Yuffie: Oh gross.

Dawn: Now I'm scared.

Solar: Here. (Goives Dawn an air horn)

Dawn: Thanks lil' dude.

Solar: Tomaka bought it.

Tomaka: I like hitting the pink haired guy! (Hits Marluxia with a large stick)

Dawn: (Blows the air horn in Talon's ears)

Talon: HOLY MOTHER[BEEP]ING SON OF WOLF!

Dawn: Next time, go sleep somewhere where I won't be grossed out by your dreams.

Talon: Fine. Hey, where'd Mulan go?

Tomaka: To (Hits Marluxia) kill the (Hits Marluxia again) emperor! (Hits Marluxia again)

Marluxia: WHY?

Alpha: You tried to sleep with Vexen in front of us and we're only pups.

Marluxia: I think my legs and ribs are broken.

Pyramid Head Kitty: Hm? Did someone say broken ribs?

Marluxia: [Beep]! (Tries to crawl away but get killed and partly eaten by Pyramid Head Kitty)

Pyramid Head Kitty: And that's how you make a perfect kill.

Sora Kitty: Cool! (Writes down everything he just saw)

Dawn: Bad idea to let this happen. Bad idea.

Mulan: (Comes back crying)

Talon: Poor little girl.

Dawn: (Revives the emperor) Happy?

Mulan: Very.

Alpha: Next.

Tomaka: How come he can say it but I can't?

Dawn: Dunno. Better at it then you.

Tomaka: Meanie.

Talon: So?

Sora: Okay! (Goes Final Mode)

/After Bar Runs Out/

Sora: Can someone help me get out of this form?

Dawn: No, me, Kairi, and the fangirls aren't done yet.

Riku: You draw him in final mode? What about pictures?

Kairi: Pictures can get blurred and no one can really make them out. If you draw them, then everything is better.

Talon: We all just got a lesson from Kairi, a new member of Sora's fangirl pit.

Kairi: I don't stay there.

Dawn: Next.

Simba: What?

Dawn: Why does he have to?

Talon: Why are you defending him?

Dawn:... Do you remember my first love? Aero?

Riku: You had someone before me?

Dawn: Yes, but he died. No, he didn't die. He was murdered. Right in front of me. I couldn't help him. I told him that I loved him, and he told me to move on. Not to dwell within the past. Or it might consume you. I tried to move on, but I just couldn't. I missed him. I still do but you're the one I love now, Riku.

Riku: Really?

Talon: So, Simba. Kill someone.

Simba: I... I-

Dawn: Just let go of it, Simba. Kill Sora.

Simba: (Roars, then attacks and kill Sora)

Talon: (Quickly revives Sora)

Lunar: Lemme guess, didn't want another stampede?

Talon: Uh-huh.

Simba: I'm so sorry, Sora!

Dawn: Thanks, guys! We all, as in me and the "crew", love doing your dares! These next ones come from M-the-unlimit-form.

**Me:make me laught**

**M:...**

**DARES**

**Sora-go on a confused state and do you-know-what whit namine**

**same for roxas but whit kairi**

**Riku and dawn-have bondage sex**

**Sora again-confes to kairi the events on castle oblivion**

**Everyone-turn into your most powerful form and try to kill my near-god OC M**

**M-use the 6 lances of apocalypse, destruction of heart, and full arsenal abilities whit them**

**END DARES**

**since i know you love the strange cratures you can have my OMEGA ATMA and ULTIMA with you  
**Dawn: Neato. Thanks.

Talon: Not paying any attention to the "bondage sex" thing?

Dawn: Pas pour le moment, Talon. [Translation: Not at the moment, Talon.]

Riku: I need to find things for that dare.

Dawn: Ne pas faire attention à cela, non plus. [Translation: Not paying attention to that, either.]

Sora: No.

Dawn: Confuse Control.

Sora: (Looks at Namine) Hey, Kairi, can we... talk?

Namine: What?

Axel: What the hell is Confuse Control?

Dawn: The same thing as normal Control, only you not only control the victim, you confuse them into seeing things that aren't as they seem.

Zexion: You ripped some of that from KH: CoM, didn't you?

Dawn: In a way, yes. I rephrased it, so I can't really get sued.

Namine: SORA! GET AWAY FROM ME! (Some what raped by Sora, who still thinks it's Kairi doing it willingly)

KH Cast Females: I felt that.

Dawn: It burns unmercifully.

Talon: Um, wow.

Dawn: Release!

Sora: Huh? What's going on?

Larxene: You were raping Namine.

Sora: Namine? I thought she was Kairi!

Dawn: Dude, we _felt_ that. It hurts. So, so unmercifully.

Sora: I'm so sorry!

Dawn: Confuse Control.

Roxas: (Does the exact same thing as Sora)

Namine: That hurts so much.

Sora: (Hits Roxas with Vexen's shield) GET OFF HER!

Roxas: Screw you! Namine's mine! Go and have her Somebody!

Sora: That is her Somebody!

Dawn: Release.

Roxas: I HATE YOU DAWN!

Dawn: Join all the hate clubs. I'll hunt you down and kill you, Roxas.

Roxas: I'm going to shut up, now.

Dawn: Riku, don't even think about it.

Riku: Why?

Dawn: When was the last time we updated?

Riku: Right.

Dawn: Plus, I'm pretty much the size of a small balloon! (Points at belly) See?

Riku: (Puts face near Dawn's belly) Hi baby! It's just daddy! I bet you'll be cute like your mother!

Dawn: (Blushing) Please get away from the belly.

Riku: Alright.

Dawn: Next.

Sora: I don't remember anything from that place. Is it even real?

Talon: Yeah, he still has no memories of the place. We've been trying to make them reawaken, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut no luck. Vexen's been blown up on every single attempt. So until then, we are very unable to do your dare. And we are very sorry.

Eveyone Minus Dawn: (Go into their most powerful forms)

Dawn: Um, excuse me, M?

M: Yes?

Dawn: Can you not use any weapons for this? I mean, I believe an unborn infant can see what's going on in the outside world, and I don't want him or her to come out insanly violent. So, please?

M: Sure.

Dawn: Thanks... I'm going into the basement. (Runs, er, waddles into basement as fast as she can)

Talon: Haha, she has to waddle everywhere.

Riku: Shut up, you idiot.

Dawn: Mon cousin est stupide! [Translation: My cousin is stupid!]

Talon: DAWN!

Everyone: (Attack M and die)

Dawn: Wow. Uh, see ya later? Or something?

M: Sure. (Leaves)

Dawn: (Revives everyone)

Talon: Ow. Well, the wedding is next chapter.

Dawn: OH DEAR GOD!

KH Cast: What?

Dawn: I'M GOING INTO LABOR! OH GOD!

Riku: Is anyone here a doctor!

Vexen: Ahem.

Riku: HELP HER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Vexen: Okay, calm down. Okay, Dawn, I'm going to lay down. Okay?

Dawn: Sure, dude. (Lays down)

/Many Hours Later/

Vexen: You... just... it's a boy. A beautiful little boy.

Dawn: Vexen, thank you. Thank you for helping me and Riku bring our son into the world.

Riku: Yeah, thanks.

Vexen: Sure. I'll leave you two alone, for now.

Dawn: Sure.

Vexen: (Leaves room and goes to the others)

Talon: What happened! Is my cousin okay?

Vexen: Yes, but you need to let them be.

Sora: Did the baby die?

Vexen: No. Their child is perfectly healthy. They need to have that... family moment.

Talon: Alright, I'll tell Auntie and Uncle about this. (Takes out cell phone and starts to call various family members)

Riku: (Walks out with his son in his arms, asleep) You guys need to be quiet. My son's asleep.

Sora: Can I see him?

Riku: Shh! He's sleeping, you idoit!

Sora: Right, sorry.

Dawn: (Tiredly walks out of room) He was born kinda early. But I was too, so it's okay.

Talon: What's his name?

Dawn: After the friend that died to protect me, we've named our son after Aero. My son has a true hero's name. A very honored name.

Solar: Such a touchy moment. (Walks up to Riku and Aero) Welcome to this day and this world, Aero.

Aero: (Wakes up, looks at his father, and giggles)

Dawn: You're right, Solar. Welcome to the world, Aero Angelus.

Kairi: Is he taking Riku's last name or yours, Dawn?

Dawn: Mine, since I don't really know his last name and DC-PS1017 isn't willing to make up a last name right now.

Riku: Little Aero Angelus Wolfeon. He's perfect.

Talon: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Everyone whose given us kind reviews in invited to the wedding. Please don't review with dares, but with congrats and presents if you want.

Dawn: See you next chapter.

Aero: (Waves bye)

Riku: See ya.

**So, wedding next chapter! And the baby was born, but early but he's healthy so he'll be okay! I was born eatly, and here I am now! So, here's everyone who's invited! **

_**Teddypro**_

_**Chesey55**_

_**Dreamer726**_

_**JJ**_

_**Kalebbb**_

_**KH2 Fan13**_

_**Mr. Anonymous/Heartless Lugia**_

_**Keyblade Wolf**_

_**Dragnfire 2lm**_

_**Volixia669**_

_**Keybearer of Disorder**_

**Okay! Thanks! Wedding will be next chapter! **


	8. The Wedding!

**HI HI HI HI! Wedding today! There will be a TON of crazy things going on! Mostly cause when I wrote this, I was on a major sugar high from WAAAAY too much candy and chocolate! Please do enjoy the wedding! **

Dawn: (Having Kairi sew a dress for her, while she's wearing it) OW! Be careful with the needle, Kairi! That hurt!

Kairi: Well, sorry! Not my fault you keep moving around!

Dawn: I get nervous around needles. Not my fault, it's Talon's.

Larxene: What'd he do?

Dawn: Chased me around my house with a needle when we were really little.

Olette: Doesn't that suck.

Dawn: Oh, big time.

Aero: (Puts hands in air, pretty much saying he wants to be held)

Kairi: Sorry, Aero, but your mommy's a little busy right now.

Panthera: Where's my cute little grandson?

Dawn: Over on the chair, Mom.

Panthera: (Picks up Aero) Oh, aren't you cute? Wait... Dawn, did you put silver highlights in his hair?

Dawn: Where do you see highlights?

Panthera: (Points to the back of Aero's head, where his hair turns from black to grey to white)

Dawn: Mom, those aren't highlights. It's natural. Don't know how, but it is.

Panthera: Oh. Well, then.

Kairi: How nervous are you, Dawn? You're sweating like a pig!

Pumbaa: Hey!

Kairi: No offense meant!

Pumbaa: Okay, but I've got my eye on you.

Dawn: Dude, my mom is hungry and might eat you. She is a lion, after all.

Pumbaa: (Runs away from Panthera)

Panthera: Too lazy to chase him. So, are you happy, Dawn?

Dawn: Why wouldn't I be? I'm doing what every fangirl has dreamed of!

Panthera: I meant outside the fangirlism.

Dawn: Oh. I am happy. Overjoyed is better to say! I love Riku, and the feelings are mutual! Plus, we have a beautiful and adorable son.

Aero: (Wails happily at the sound of his mother's voice)

Larxene: You are WAY too cute, kid.

Aero: (Drools on toy in his mouth)

Larxene: Gross.

Yuffie: I think he's cute.

Dawn: Don't you dare touch him.

Yuffie: Why?

Dawn: I don't want your hyperness rubbing off on him. It's already rubbed off on Talon.

Panthera: Shoo! Away from my grandson! (Pushes Yuffie away from Aero)

Kairi: Okay, your done, Dawn!

Larxene: Oh, wow.

Olette: Yeah.

Namine: You look...like a real bride.

Dawn: (Looks at the long white dress with a single bright red rose in her hair on on the front of her dress) Oh my!

Panthera: That's the dress I and your grandmother wore on our wedding days. Now we've passed it on to you, my only child. I hope when you have a daughter, or Aero finds someone, you can give this very dress to her.

Dawn: Thanks, Mom.

Kairi: I wonder how the guys are doing.

Dawn: They're probably just walking around, bored out of their minds.

/Riku's Dressing Room/

Sora: Dude, calm down! Your gonna flood the place with your sweat!

Riku: I can't help it! I'm nervous!

Axel: Okay, just calm down and relax. Everything will go right.

Riku: You all better pray to God that everything goes right.

Namine: (Pokes head in through door) Oh, don't you all look handsome.

Riku: I haven't put mine on yet, Namine.

Namine: I know. I though a boost of confidence would help. (Pulls head out of doorway and goes back to Dawn's Dressing Room)

Riku: (Puts on the black suit with black pants and shoes and a white undershirt. He then puts on a dark red neck tie and looks at himself in the mirror)

Roxas: Well, I think Dawn'll love it.

Marluxia: I like it.

Riku: Not gay, Marluxia.

Marluxia: I know, I know. Just wanted to get my point across.

Talon: You got your point across in CoM. I mean, flowers, pink hair. It all sort of screams, "I'm a gay video game character" to me.

Marluxia: You're being a hater.

Talon: No I'm not. I'm saying what I think.

Sora: Can't that get your butt and tail turned into soup if you do it in front of your cousin?

Talon: She almost really did it once, too!

Cloud: I'd think you'd deserve it.

Demyx: Yeah.

Rain: Okay! Time to get out to the alter!

Riku: Dear God help me now.

/Dawn's Dressing Room/

Dawn: Okay, I think I'm ready for this.

All KH Girls: Are you sure?

Aero: (Drools on a different toy in his mouth and pulls it out and waves it around)

Yuffie: So cute!

Rain: Hey, you ready little one?

Dawn: Geez, make fun of my height on my wedding day, Dad. Real nice.

Leo: Are you ready or are you calling it off?

Dawn: Coming!

/Alter/

Riku's Dad: I cannot BELIEVE you knocked up the person who was torturing you!

Riku's Mom: Edward!

Edward: Oh, what, Maria?

Maria: He's old enough to make his own choices.

Talon: Half of those were... No. I won't start. I want to be alive for this.

Riku: Thank you.

Organist: (Starts to play song)

Riku: Oh. My. God.

Dawn: (Comes walking in on her father's arm, with her bridesmaids [Kairi, Namine, Larxene, Olette, and Aerith] following) Thanks, Daddy.

Rain: Of course, my child. (Goes to sit down next to his wife)

Teddy: (Comes in with his OCs Kili'tir, Alrana, Malvarus, and Tyrian following) I don't see open seats.

Rain: Over there, next to Chesey55, please.

(A black Lugia comes in and crashes into the spare table of food)

Dawn: I told you it would be useful, Riku.

Riku: Okay, I get it. It's always useful to have a spare table of food around.

Heartless Lugia: Uh, sorry about that.

Dawn: Don't worry. It was a spare.

Heartless Lugia: That makes me feel better.

Priest: Hello, Dawn.

Dawn: Hello Father Sator.

Father Sator: It's good to see you with someone you love, young one.

Rain: It's such a good thing they have a child, too!

Father Sator: Oh, what's your chid's name?

Riku: Aero Angelus Wolfeon.

Father Sator: Ah. (Clears throat) Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

Everyone Present: (Stays quiet, exepct for Aero who wants his parents)

Father Sator: I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

Everyone: (Again stays quiet, with Aero drooling on his hand)

Father Sator: Riku, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Riku: I do.

Father Sator: Dawn, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Dawn: I do.

Father Sator: Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?

Rain: I do, your holyness.

Riku: (Takes Dawn's right hand on his own)

Father Sator: Please repeat after me: I Riku take thee Dawn to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.

Riku: I Riku take thee Dawn to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.

Father Sator: Please repeat. I Dawn take thee Riku to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

Dawn: I Dawn take thee Riku to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

/Many long minutes later [A/N: I was only at ONE wedding in my entire life. And I couldn't hear very well because I was in the back.]/

Father Sator: I now pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Riku: {Sweet!} (Kisses Dawn lightly)

Everyone: (Start to cheer things like "Way to go, man!" and "You got the the crazy white haired kid! Nice one!")

/Afterwards/

Dawn: Well, I hope nothing bad happens.

Wesker: Why the Hell am I here?

Dawn: I needed another person here.

Wesker: (Takes shoe off [Hey, use what you have, right?] and throws it at Dawn)

Riku: Hey! That's my wife, you piece of crap!

Dawn:... (Takes out cell phone and dials someone)

Wesker: What're you doing?

Dawn: Hey, Destiny, it's Dawn.

Wesker: No. You didn't call my sister.

Dawn: Yeah, your brother threw a shoe at me. Yeah, I just got married to Riku. Oh, you want to come and disipline your brother? Okay. Just don't destroy anything. 'Kay, bye. (Hangs up)

Solar: I've met your sister. I say run, Wesker.

Destiny: ALBERT! (Mutants into first form [Read Resident EvilBIOHAZARD Truth or Dare Show for details of form] and impales him with her crystals)

Wesker: Damn...

Dawn: Revenge in the most humane way I can think of.

Riku: Nice. And that's why I love you!

Aero: (Holding hands up in front of Riku) Uh! Uh!

Edward: I know he's cute, but he's only sixteen!

Rain: Well, I think he doesn't give a damn.

Edward: Is it right for sixteen year olds to have kids on your world?

Rain: Once in a while.

Edward: Well, it's not right on my world.

Rain: So? They love each other, they're together, and they have a wonderful son. Are you full of yourself or something?

Edward: No. Maybe you are.

Dawn: Great. Our dads hate each other.

Riku: Wonderful. I was hoping _after_ the honeymoon they'd hate each other.

Panthera: (Roars) THAT IS ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU! OUR CHILDREN ARE MARRIED! IT WAS THEIR WISH TO SPEND THEIR LIVES WITH ONE ANOTHER! IF YOU CANNOT ACCEPT THAT, THEN CONSIDER YOURSELVES NO LONGER A PART OF THEIR FAMILY!

Sora: That was both scary as Hell and cool.

Riku: Wow.

Demyx: Not again.

Dawn: Demyx, you pissed yourself again? Come on, man! We're in a church! Show some respect!

Demyx: Sorry!

Aero: Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!

Riku: Oh, sorry little guy. (Picks Aero up)

Aero: (Cutely giggles)

Edward: Okay, fine. Sorry I snapped at you Wolfeon.

Rain: My name is Rain. My surname is Wolfeon.

Dawn: And don't forget it! I take pride in my name.

Riku: Why?

Dawn: No reason.

Aero: (Crawls onto Dawn's lap)

Dawn: Aero! Who's gonna be a great warrior?

Edward: Woah. Stop. Now. My grandson is not going to be some warrior who dies doing some training or something. I won't have it.

Leo: We don't train our children just to make them warriors for random fights. We train them so just in case another civil war comes to our planet or if a great evil returns then we can be ready. I mean, I've personally trained Dawn. She had great skills. And killed someone. Who was trying to take the throne of Wolftigra away from us.

Everone but Dawn's Family: You're a princess?

Dawn: More or less. Just of my world, though. Not a big deal.

Riku: I married a princess! Why didn't you tell me?

Dawn: Cause. I thought you'd like me less if I was some what royalty. Sorry.

Riku: Don't be.

Aero: Aaaaahhhhh. (Head falls on Riku's lap)

Everyone: Aaawww!

Dawn: You're too cute for your good, Aero.

Aero: (Throws piece of food at Edward)

Riku: Nice aim, Aero.

Dawn: Now, if we get him to do that to Mansex.

Xemnas: Jerks.

Aero: (Throws knife at Xemnas)

Xemnas: What was that?

Aero: (Giggles cutely)

Teddy: He has got great aim.

Dawn: Thanks, Teddy.

Aero: (Waves frantically)

Riku: Yeah, little guy?

Aero: (Grabs piece of cake and hits Riku in the face with it)

Everyone: Oooo!

Riku:... Cake's not half bad.

Dawn: (Wipes some off Riku's face) You're right! Dig in, everyone!

Edward: Do you not have table manners?

Dawn: I do. I'm just not formal.

Edward: Well, you should be! Acting like an animal at-

Dawn: At my own wedding is _not_ impolite. _You_ talking out of order and bothering us _is _impolite.

Riku: She has a point, Dad.

Aero: (Gives a "yuck" noise at Edward)

Edward: (Shuts up)

Rain: Well said, Dawn. Well said.

Dawn: Thanks Daddy!

/After cake is eaten/

Dawn: Yay! Now we can open our presents, Riku! (Falls on hem of dress) Ow.

Riku: You alright?

Dawn: Yeah, so long as you don't look up my dress.

Edward: My son would never do that.

Riku:... In public.

Everyone but Edward: (Laugh)

Edward: Riku, that's invasion of her privacy!

Riku: I already have.

Dawn: (Has large blush on face) Let's _not_ talk about that.

Riku: Fine. (Pecks Dawn on lips)

Rain: Didn't you say he keep slamming you against the wall, Dawn?

Dawn: (Blushes worse) That was when we were making out!

Edward: Riku! You could have internally injured her!

Talon: She was hurt during her first hunt. And was scarred on her arm. By. A. Doe.

Dawn: (Redder than blood) SHUT UP!

Aero: (Throws one of Xaldin's lances at Talon)

Talon: Okay! I'm sorry! (Hides behind Yuffie)

Yuffie: What are you doing?

Talon: Nothing!

Marie: Talon Midnight Hawk! You get away from that girl right this very minute!

Talon: But Mom!

Marie: No buts, Mister! (Pulls Talon away from Yuffie)

Dawn: Heheheh.

Talon: SHUT UP!

Aero: (Opens one of the gifts) Aahh!

Riku: Thanks, big guy! It's a...

Dawn:Oh my. Aero, put it down! (Takes away the gift)

Sora: Oh my God.

Rain: Me and your mother got that for you!

Dawn: Oh God. (Redder than Axel's hair _and _blood mixed together)

Riku: We are _never_ going to live this down!

/After everything is opened [A/N: Sorry if I'm leaving things out, but I'm doing it to cut down the number of words! I cannot live down the last time I wrote an overly long chapter for this fic...]/

Dawn: Thanks for coming, everyone! KH Cast, you gotta stay here.

Sora: Of course.

Roxas: I'm surprised Axel hasn't ruined anything.

Axel: (Breaks several plates and cups) Hahahahaha!

Saix: Of course _that_ wouldn't last long.

Demyx: We can always hope.

Dawn: Forget hope and start praying!

Zexion: I think we should restrain Axel before he burns down the entire church.

Everyone: (Try to tie Axel to a chair, and basically knock him out)

Xemnas: I have a question. What ever happened to the blonde and the monster?

Talon: Albert Wesker and his sister, Destiny Wesker? Oh, they left after Destiny impaled him with her crystals. I don't want to know what happened.

Destiny: Sorry for intrudding, but I threw him and Chris into their fanpit. Honestly, I think they would have rather be fed to zombies, Lickers, and Cerberi than have to go in with the Rabids.

Dawn: I would agree.

Destiny: Well, I have to go torture. See ya at the next ToD hosts and hostesses convention! (Leaves)

Riku: Of course you'd be friends with her. (Hugs Dawn from behind)

Dawn: Is that so wrong?

Vexen: Yes. (Has rock hit his head)

Aero: Grrrrr.

Dawn: Riku! His first growl!

Riku: That's so great!

Xigbar: Lemme guess, first growls for halfbreeds, hybrids, and fullbloods are like first words?

Leo: Exactamundo, Braig.

Xigbar: MY NAME IS XIGBAR!

Dawn: And you still scare the crap outta me.

Riku: Hush. (Kisses Dawn)

Aero: (Giggles)

Dawn: Fine. We're going back to the mansion, guys. (Teleports everyone but her family to the mansion)

Sora: Good night, guys. (Falls asleep on the floor)

Talon: We'll all just sleep on the floor, tonight. (Sits on the floor, pulls Yuffie down with him, and curls up with her)

Solar: Yawn. Night. (Passes out)

Everyone else: (Fall asleep)

Riku: (Leans against Dawn with Aero in his lap)

Dawn: Good night, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the wedding. Please, review with dares fo rthe next chapy. Goodnight. (Falls asleep)

**Yep! That was the wedding chapter! Honestly, I finally updated this damn story! Oh well, all good things take time, right? Like... the invention of YouTube, and the Internet. Please R&R. Good night. Also, Happy Turkey Day! I'm putting up a story about the guys and Thanksgiving! Goodnight, FanFiction! (Lullaby plays and I fall asleep)**


End file.
